Dioscuros
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: Saga y Kanon tenían bien claro quiénes eran y cuál era su lugar en este mundo. Pero el destino da un giro el día que una extraña enfermedad amenaza la vida de Saga, torciendo sus caminos para siempre.
1. Agonía

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y la traba de Saint Seiya no son míos, son de su autor y quienes pagaron sus derechos.

A Monse, otra vez.

* * *

.

.

 **Dioscuros**

 **Por Nekane Lawliet**

 **.**

 **1.- Agonía**

 **.**

La Muerte acecha a Saga.

No importa ya nada de lo que alguna vez imaginó. No importan las victorias, ni la _eukleés thánatos_ con la que tanto soñaba. No importan la grandeza de su destino, el respaldo de sus estrellas, de su mito ni el gran poder que presumía. Su vida se apaga lentamente en medio de delirios sin sentido, fiebre y una súplica muda por la misericordia divina, por el alivio definitivo de sus dolores. La muerte, enemiga de La Diosa y los suyos, le susurra al oído, lo seduce y le arrastra con ella al Inframundo.

Lo miro morirse desde la esquina más oscura de la habitación, esa que la luz de las lámparas no alcanza a iluminar, perdiéndose en las sombras. Aquí me oculto, me hago pequeño y ruego porque nadie me note, nadie me mire. Siendo quien soy, esto no debería preocuparme, nunca nadie me ve, nadie me presta atención. Soy invisible. Vivo, respiro, camino esta tierra sagrada, sirvo sus comidas y es como si no lo hiciera, como si no estuviera aquí. Soy una sombra, un fantasma.

 _Su_ sombra. _Su_ fantasma.

Me he vuelto muy bueno en _no estar_ , en _no ser_ : ni me han oído llegar, llevo horas aquí y ni me han notado. Yo sólo veo y me mantengo en silencio preguntándome cómo es que todavía nadie se percata de los retumbos alocados que pega mi corazón.

Aquí dentro todo es silencio y zozobra. Sólo podemos esperar el fatal desenlace que, aseguran los sacerdotes, será hoy. Pero es incierto, llevan diciendo que será su última noche hace ya más de treinta noches. No me sorprende, la verdad sea dicha, Saga no es un cualquiera entre muchos otros, es quien es y no iba a irse tranquilamente a las puertas del Érebo sin pelear. No es como yo: no es un mortal pelele, no es un fantasma, no es una sombra. Es un hijo de la luz, es un guerrero, un elegido de las estrellas, un ungido de Atenea. Es un Santo. Y lucha, lucha y lucha, es todo lo que sabe hacer. Se aferra a la vida, pelea sin descanso, sin temor, sin flaqueza y vence y sobrevive en esta batalla que otros han perdido en apenas pocos días.

Me pregunto si no se cansa de ser tan magnífico. Lo miro y dudo que nos haya parido la misma mujer. Y lo odio y quiero que pierda por una vez; deseo que su grandeza se desmorone, que sea derrotado y muera aullando de dolor. Pero me espantan mis propios pensamientos e intento alejarlos de mi mente, me trago tan ponzoñosos deseos y trato de sustituirlos por plegarias.

— _No tenemos permitido tener miedo_ —repite Saga en mi cabeza. Aquel, su mantra personal, me ha perseguido toda mi vida llenándome de culpa y rencor por no ser como él. Yo siempre tengo miedo: le temo a los dioses, le temo a mi propia maldición y le temo a él, sobre todo a él, y a su destino, que es el nuestro.

Me pego a la pared y siento alivio por el momentáneo frescor de la piedra fría. Hace un calor como el infierno, me cuesta respirar y mi aliento contenido contra el cuero de mi máscara, _mi cara_ , me sofoca. El sudor se cuela por los bordes de la máscara, se me mete a la boca, a los ojos. Me duelen las articulaciones por la tensión y la inmovilidad y el silencio me pesa en los hombros. Intento llenar mis pulmones de aire, intento tranquilizar mis ansias de ser un cobarde y salir corriendo, pero lo poco que la máscara me deja inhalar me desencadena náuseas. Apesta a sudor agrio, incienso y enfermedad.

Saga se muere y nadie puede hacer nada. Fue derribado por el mal que trajeron consigo los refugiados que él mismo insistió en que se admitieran. Venían huyendo del azote de los dioses, pero traían consigo esta desconocida maldición, la esparcieron por el Santuario y a día de hoy se cuentan cincuenta y ocho víctimas. Saga no pudo huir de él, aunque resiste como nadie; pero la enfermedad es extraña, nadie sabe qué es o cómo combatirla. Ni el Patriarca, ni el médico traído desde oriente, ni el sabio lemuriano de Jamir, ni el anciano maestro Libra, ni las mujeres que conocen los secretos de las hierbas, ni los sacerdotes de La Diosa. Morirá y como siempre ha hecho va a dejarme atrás. Se irá sin importarle lo que sea de mí.

Morirá sólo para recordarme que sin él no soy nadie, que ésta, mi remedo de identidad, sin él no vale nada. Sin él no soy la sombra de nadie, no soy la maldición de nadie, ni el castigo, ni el fantasma. Si Saga muere ¿qué seré yo entonces?

Se me ha puesto la vista borrosa, necesito aire fresco. Pero no me muevo a pesar de mis deseos y las razones son inciertas incluso para mí. Él sólo está ahí, peleando por no morirse y a la vez pidiendo que su hora final llegue y yo…yo sólo quiero que él me llame, que pronuncie mi nombre y me sea permitido acercarme a su lecho. Pero tal cosa es un deseo vano. Aun cuando supiera que me encuentro aquí, él no me llamaría jamás. No soy nadie y en cambio le llama a él, a su igual, a su nuevo y verdadero hermano que es tan divino como él.

—Aioros…—gime—, Aioros…—suplica.

La rabia me revuelve las entrañas y me llena la boca de un amargo sabor. Que se muera ya, con un demonio.

El rubio Centauro acude presuroso al llamado, se arrodilla junto a él y le pone la mano en el hombro. No dice nada. No puede decir nada. Sólo reza y reza. Lleva rezando desde el primer día, si no pasa sus horas en la Fuente de Atenea, las pasa en el Altar de Higía o Yaso y en su cuerpo aún se pueden vislumbrar las marcas de sus sacrificios a Asclepios. Aioros ha suplicado hasta el límite de su orgullo y ha ofrendado a los dioses todo cuanto posee, pero éstos se niegan a escuchar.

—Vas a estar bien, Saga—le dice al otro con una seguridad que resulta absurda—. Una fiebre no puede matar a Saga de Géminis…

¿Cuántas veces le he oído esas palabras? Esto no es sólo una fiebre. ¿Cree que decirlo de esa manera va a ahuyentar a la muerte? No convence a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero lo sigue repitiendo. Saga suspira y Aioros se lleva una mano a la cara para cubrir sus ojos, que escurren lágrimas de impotencia. Y yo sólo miro. Soy yo quien comparte su sangre, quien comparte su rostro, pero estoy aquí en mi rincón oscuro, silente e invisible. Olvidado.

Los envidio. Los odio. Otra vez deseo con mucha fuerza que la Muerte se lo arrebate a Aioros como él me lo ha arrebatado a mí. Es sangre de mi sangre, es mi hermano, es mi gemelo; que nunca fue mío porque me lo quitaron y se lo dieron a él.

Siento que alguien me toma del brazo y afloja mi tensa posición. Su mano toma las mías y me obliga a abrir los puños; los tenía tan apretados que se me han saltado las venas y me he herido las palmas con las uñas. Nos miramos, me sofoco de nuevo y tengo que cerrar los ojos buscando no desplomarme. Su mano áspera, rugosa, tosca, acaricia mi nuca con afecto: él sabe de mis oscuros pensamientos, de mis deseos malsanos y de mi culpa, de mi miedo. Me entiende y trata de consolarme.

Mi padre es el único que me ve.

De cuclillas junto a mí, es tan invisible como yo. Se agazapa a la oscuridad, se funde en las sombras y se traga su terrible desdicha. Dejo de mirar la agonía de Saga para ver la de mi padre, que está más sombrío que nunca. Puedo verle la tristeza en cada pliegue de su piel, en cada arruga alrededor de sus ojos. Tiene miedo, como yo y quiere llorar; pero como yo no lo hará. No aquí. No frente a ellos que no comprenden lo que es perder dos veces al mismo hijo.

Saga no es nuestro, nunca fue mi hermano y nunca fue hijo de mi padre, él perteneció a La Diosa desde antes de nacer y es hijo de otro semidiós: es hijo de Alexandros de Géminis, único padre digno de un hijo como Saga.

—Vámonos—me susurra muy bajo, tan bajo que he tenido que leerle los labios. Asiento, a la vez aliviado por tener una razón para largarme, a la vez temeroso de que él muera y yo no esté. Aunque no sé bien para qué quiero estar.

Se levanta y como sombras nos arrastramos hacia la puerta. Nos vamos y nadie nos ve salir. Me detengo un momento para recuperar aire, respirando profundamente la corriente fresca de la madrugada que transita el pasillo. Tallo mi cara, estiro mis articulaciones y mi padre me espera con paciencia a pesar que se hace tarde para iniciar con el trabajo.

—Tú debes ser Kanon— dice detrás de mí una voz que conozco bien. Me paralizo aterrado de sus palabras. Nadie que no sea mi padre me llama así nunca, ni siquiera Saga. Mi nombre es un secreto, un tabú, un mal augurio y yo mismo tengo miedo de oírlo pronunciarse. Me he quedado como piedra, ninguno de mis miembros responde a mis órdenes de huir, sólo mis manos que tiemblan incontrolables.

Cruzo una mirada con mi padre antes de girar lentamente para darle la cara a quien me habla. Está tan aterrado como yo ¿cómo no?

—Lo soy, mi señor—respondo con un gemido. Mi voz, de por sí amortiguada contra la máscara, suena aún más pastosa y apagada por el miedo. Frente a mí, Alexandros de Géminis me mira con sus ojos desiguales; uno claro como el cielo y el otro teñido de sombras, erguido en toda su imponente altura y portando la armadura, que todavía es suya. Bajo la mirada y retrocedo el mismo paso largo que avanza en mi dirección, topándome de espaldas con mi padre. Él me sostiene y en los brazos siento el temblor de sus manos, que de todas formas me atraen más hacia él, como si quisiera sacarme de ahí, lejos de ese hombre. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo.

—¿No tienes una cuota que cubrir, pescador? —le dice el Santo a mi padre con su acostumbrada voz de mando, con su acostumbrado tono de desprecio hacia los que somos tan poca cosa.

De alguna manera, papá encuentra el valor para responder.

—Sí, mi señor. Para allá vamos—le dice y acompaña a sus palabras con un paso hacia atrás, en el que me jala con él.

—Ve entonces—ordena—. Tú te quedas— me dice.

Alexandros no se preocupa en dar ninguna explicación e insta a mi padre a marcharse antes de ganarse alguna consecuencia terrible. Mi padre, un hombre bueno sin rastro de maldad o furia, obedece dócil no sin antes apretarme un poco los brazos y soltarme, intentando brindarme un poco de seguridad, pero es en vano, estoy horrorizado. Quiero pedirle que no se vaya, que no me deje solo con él. Alexandros me aterroriza y no puedo evitar temblar con solo mirarlo de lejos.

—Saga va a morir—empieza. Me sorprende el tono tan afectado con que lo dice. Se nota que le ha costado pronunciar esas palabras y tiene que carraspear para deshacer ese nudo en su garganta—. Iba a presentar juramento en la Panateneas.

No me mira mientras habla y tampoco le preocupa si le he entendido o no. Pero comprendo bien, lo que ha dicho no es información nueva para mí; aquello es algo que se viene comentando en mi villa y en el Santuario entero hace meses y el propio Saga no paraba de hablar del asunto, con lo poco que habla…

Y es que no es sólo que Saga sea el mayor de todos los herederos, el _hijo_ mayor, el guía y el ejemplo. Representa la renovación del Zodiaco; es el primero de ellos y el único líder probable para dirigir a la generación que enfrentaría los peligros para los que el Santuario se había preparado durante dos siglos. Saga recibiría a La Diosa en el momento de su nacimiento, iban a nombrarlo candidato al Patriarcado.

—No espero que entiendas el peso del destino de tu hermano, pero su muerte llega en mal momento. Los otros son aún muy niños, dependen demasiado de su consejo, de su guía, de su existencia.

He notado bien cómo ha incluido a Aioros en el grupo "de los niños" dependientes. Por supuesto que entiendo. Entiendo mucho más de lo que todos creen. Sé bien quién es él, se bien con qué propósito nació y conozco su destino a cada palabra. Sé que es el Santo perfecto, el guerrero ideal, el líder nato, el estratega más brillante. Su honor es incuestionable. Su estrella la más resplandeciente. Aioros acudía a él por consejos y cuando alguno de _los otros hijos_ flaqueaba, les inyectaba bríos más efectivamente que _sus padres_. Es Póllux, el divino.

—Es vedad, mi señor, no entiendo…

—Tienes oscurecido hasta el pensamiento—. Percibo su desprecio, su rencor. Me detesta y no lo culpo—. Tu existencia es un despropósito, Kanon—. Lo ha dicho de nuevo, mi nombre. Mi nombre siempre está sucedido por la desgracia, por eso le temo tanto a lo que sus dos veces invocación, esté augurando para mí o para cualquier otro.

—Así es, mi señor…

—Bueno, ahora lo tendrás—dice acercándose. Su expresión es extraña, es rígida, dura y determinada. Ha tomado una decisión inamovible y aunque la desconozco, comprendo que soy el protagonista. Comprendo que sea lo que sea que va a hacer, va a torcer los hilos de mi vida.

Sus manos grandes que muchas batallas han librado, se acercan peligrosas a mi cara. Son como las fauces de Caribdis. Me encojo en mi sitio, me ovillo pegando el pecho a mis rodillas. Estoy temblando, siento lágrimas llenándome los párpados, pero no le conmueve mi miedo y sus manos continúan su camino. Aplasto la máscara contra mi cara cuando siento las correas aflojándose, intento apretar los seguros de nuevo, devolverla a su sitio, pero él no me deja y me quita el cuero. Se lo lleva, me arrebata lo único seguro que tengo en mi vida.

Siento el aire frío contra la piel de mi cara y nunca me he sentido más desnudo. Estiro una mano para intentar recuperar _mi rostro_. Pero él habla antes y lo que dice me petrifica:

—Te entrenaré—dice con calma, mirando la máscara y mirando mi rostro al tiempo. Es la primera vez que me ve sin ella y parece que lo que ve le sorprende. Sus palabras sueltan escalofríos por mi cuerpo, me cubro la cara con las manos, siento que mi estómago y mis pulmones se han hecho pequeños. No puedo respirar—. Tomarás su lugar…

—No…—murmuro. Más que una negativa es una súplica—. No…

—No hay opción—condena. Toma mi brazo y me arrastra junto a él con rumbo desconocido. Intento resistirme pero mis acciones no tienen propósito, soy demasiado débil, demasiado pusilánime. Él es un Santo de Oro, yo sólo soy Kanon—. Los otros no volverán hasta que estemos seguros de que la enfermedad se ha acabado. La recuperación de Saga no debería sorprender a nadie más de lo necesario. A partir de hoy vivirás conmigo en Géminis, responderás al nombre de Saga y no hablarás con nadie que yo no autorice.

—No puedo…—balbuceo patético con un hilo de voz. Ni yo he entendido mis palabras agudas y débiles.

—Yo haré que puedas.

— Mi padre. Debo avisar a mi padre—digo entonces con desesperación. Tirando en la dirección contraria en que él lo hace, intentando escapar aunque sea imposible.

—No tienes más padre que yo.

Mi corazón pega una carrera frenética. Siento el calor de mi cuerpo acumularse en mi cabeza, todo me da vueltas. Quiero vomitar, quiero desmayarme, quiero gritar. El destino de Saga es demasiado grande, su carga demasiado pesada. Yo no puedo con ella, yo no puedo cargar con esa responsabilidad. Sólo soy el hijo de un pescador, yo tejo redes, cargo con la cuota y la reparto a las cocinas. Yo llegué a este mundo sin compromisos, mi destino es simple y banal. Yo, que maté a mi madre para nacer, soy un mal augurio no un Santo. Soy cobarde, miserable, no soy un guerrero. Uso una máscara para ocultar el rostro que he robado _al semidiós_ , tengo rapada la cabeza para no mostrar el cabello que pertenece al _semidiós_ , bajo la mirada porque mis ojos son los ojos del _semidiós._ Yo soy mortal, pusilánime, débil. Se supone que soy invisible, que soy un fantasma. ¿Porqué él me vio? Soy el gemelo oscuro, el gemelo mortal, la estrella maldita, la estrella de la desgracia.

Soy Cástor.

Yo tengo miedo siempre.

Yo no soy Saga.

Yo no quiero ser Saga.

Mi destino no es este.

.

.


	2. Génesis

**2.- Génesis**

.

.

Mi nombre está siempre sucedido por la desgracia. Sólo mi padre me llama Kanon sin temor por lo que pueda pasarle, pues lo único que amaba ya se lo he arrebatado hace tiempo. Para los otros soy el hijo del pescador, el chico de la máscara. Para Saga soy su carga y para el resto soy nadie porque no existo.

Saga y yo somos distintos desde antes de nacer.

El día de su alumbramiento le fue anunciado al Patriarca por las estrellas en lo alto de su observatorio, su nombre fue susurrado por la pitia al oído del Santo de Géminis y los soldados no tardaron en encontrar a mi madre y llevársela al Santuario. La única razón por la que una sencilla ama de casa sin talentos particulares, esposa de un pescador mediocre de Samos, podía pisar tierra sagrada era cargar con uno de los _hijos_ del Zodiaco. Hombres distintos incluso entre los suyos.

Los Santos de Bronce y Plata ganan sus armaduras conforme a su talento. La armadura los pone a prueba y los admite si los creen dignos, a veces ni eso se necesita, con que lo ordene alguien de mayor rango la armadura presta su protección más básica. Pero el Zodiaco no. El Zodiaco está ligado íntimamente con el universo, las estrellas dictan claramente quién debe ser acogido por el Santo actual para heredar la Casa y su protección. Son acogidos por sus maestros desde recién nacidos, criados en las artes que alegran a Atenea, letrados en los temas más complejos y entrenados para la guerra apenas aprenden a caminar. Ser guerrero es su oficio, lo único que saben hacer y lo único que son hasta el día de su muerte. Cuando no están en la batalla, se entrenan para ella.

— _No tenemos permitido tener miedo_.

Mi madre lo parió en medio de dolores terribles, mucha sangre y largas horas de labor. Las vírgenes de La Diosa, algunas jóvenes y algunas viejas rancias, se encargaban de atenderle el parto. Le masajeaban el vientre con una piedra caliente y le gritaban que pujara. Ella lloraba, chillaba, y sangraba.

Saga nació pegando chillidos altísimos, su llanto se escuchó por encima de la noche y atravesó las paredes del edificio. Las vírgenes lo recibieron y rápidamente se olvidaron de mi madre pues su propósito ya había terminado, el recién nacido era todo lo que interesaba a cualquiera de ellas. Mientras la más vieja y experimentada cortaba su ombligo con una daga de oro, las demás cantaban a Atenea en un murmullo bajo que invitaba al trance. Lo lavaron con agua sagrada traída desde Delfos, lo empanturraron de aceite de oliva y lo cubrieron con una manta tejida por las manos de las mismas vírgenes.

Sólo entonces permitieron que su padre lo viera. No el mío por supuesto, mi padre estaba junto a mi madre, sostenía su mano y le limpiaba el sudor de la frente, la alentaba a seguir viviendo y trataba de contener la sangre con toallas que encontró olvidadas en la tinaja de agua caliente. Yo le daba todavía contracciones, pero no me dignaba a nacer. Quizá porque tenía miedo, como lo he tenido siempre.

Alexandros de Géminis recibió a su nuevo discípulo y al que, dictaban las estrellas y lo mandaban los dioses, sería su sucesor de manos de la vieja y lo contempló con ojos calculadores; lo que vio fue de su agrado, por supuesto que lo fue, Saga nació perfecto y divino. El Santo lo cubrió con su Cosmos, compartió su aura dorada y despertó el pequeño universo que palpitaba en el interior de mi hermano. Ver que respondía a su contacto astral, que era capaz de reconocer un cosmos aún con tan pocas horas en este mundo, alegró a su padre. Con esa alegría liberó libaciones para Atenea y quemó generosos puñados de incienso y ramas de olivo celebrando los terribles chillidos que pegaba por el picor del humo.

—Saga— anunció con solemnidad el nombre que le fue revelado por los dioses—. Tu destino es grande y lleno de gloria.

Mi padre hacía tiempo que había entendido que ese niño no era suyo, pertenecía a Atenea y él nada podía hacer contra los dictámenes de los dioses. Trataba de no mirar la escena que se producía ahí, delante de él pero ajena. Trataba de no pensar en el hijo que no le pertenecía y trataba de consolar el llanto de mi madre y su dolor. Iban a irse ya, completamente olvidándose de ellos, cuando no pude seguir escondiéndome en el vientre materno. Llegué veintitrés minutos después que Saga, sin dolor, sin ceremonias, sin dificultad, mi madre apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y fue mi padre quien me recibió y cortó mi ombligo con su osco y para nada sagrado cuchillo de pesca.

Como consuelo por el primogénito arrebatado, nací imposiblemente idéntico a aquel otro y a la vez muy distinto. Yo era pequeño y delgado, solté un par de gimoteos quedos antes de quedarme dormido y eso fue todo.

Sólo nací y ya.

—Kanon…—murmuró mi madre el nombre que había elegido para mí y murió. La asesiné.

Nací y ensombrecí el nacimiento de Saga. Hice que un temor antiguo volviera a azolar al Santo, la maldición de Géminis de la que se habían podido librar, por pura providencia, ya durante cinco generaciones. Cinco como yo habían nacido muertos o habían perecido cuando apenas tenían la cabeza fuera del útero. Pero yo, como mal augurio, como ave de mal agüero, respiraba y vivía.

Nadie quemó por mí incienso ni olivo. No hubo libaciones de vino, ni canciones sagradas, ni me cubrieron de cosmos. Por mí las doncellas jóvenes gritaron y lloraron, me maldijeron e invocaron a la muerte. La vieja intentó arrebatarme de los brazos de mi padre, que todavía no sé cómo es que mantuvo la cordura, pero se lo impidió, la empujó y la hizo caer a los pies de Alexandros, que no decía nada, que sólo miraba con sus ojos que eran el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Yo era suyo, no de ellos.

—Mátele, mi señor. Mátele—suplicaban las doncellas, aterradas, histéricas.

—¡Su sangre está maldita!

—¡Su estrella es negra!

Él se acercó a mi padre y se detuvo, aun sosteniendo a su discípulo en brazos. Nos miró, midió el peligro, calculó las consecuencias y tomó una decisión. Papá es un hombre alto y ya, es todo lo que se puede decir de él, pero Alexandros de Géminis es un hombre impresionante; es atractivo que duele, es altísimo, rubio como el dios sol y sus ojos duales muestran físicamente el carácter cambiante y las fuerzas opuestas que dirigen su existencia. En aquel momento la luz de su ojo azul se impuso a las profundas negruras de su ojo oscuro y tuvo piedad.

—Yo no asesino niños— dijo. Mi padre no hizo menos que agradecer su misericordia.

—Nos iremos, mi señor, de inmediato. No volverán a saber de nosotros jamás…

—He perdonado su vida, no he dicho que puedas llevártelo. Pertenece a Nuestra Gracia Atenea—. Quizá Alexandros debió dejar que mi padre me llevara lejos. Quizá debió cumplir con su deber y matarme—. Lo dejarás aquí y tú te irás lejos y nunca volveremos a saber de ti ¿entendido?

—Mi señor, mi señor, por favor—suplicó mi padre, arrodillándose delante de él. Se tragó su orgullo y rogó aferrándome a su pecho—. Viviré donde sea, en las rocas si me lo manda, puedo trabajar, no necesito paga, puedo cuidar de él para que sus doncellas no tengan que hacerlo. Por favor, mi señor.

—¿Cuál es tu oficio?

—Soy pescador, señor.

El silencio que siguió aterró a mi padre. Por primera vez desde que llegara al Santuario persiguiendo a su esposa y paleando la esperanza de que pudieran salir del Santuario sin problemas una vez entregado al niño que querían, pudo ser plenamente consciente de quién era Alexandros y dónde se encontraba parado. Comprendió quién era yo y qué representaba para ellos, el peligro del que todos murmuraban. Otros como yo habían traído días oscuros a La Diosa en el pasado y la traición era algo que no se perdonaba jamás en un sitio como este. Si se era traidor una vez, se era traidor para siempre.

El Santuario no olvidaba nunca.

—Está bien, pescador. Cría a tu hijo y enséñale muy bien cuál es su lugar, que sepa quién es y que no se le olvide nunca.

Por supuesto que ninguna de estas palabras son mías. Yo era entonces demasiado pequeño para recordar nada; todo me lo contó mi padre el día que tuve edad para entender por qué debía usar la máscara y porqué el _hijo_ de Géminis nos visitaba a veces para compartir el pan, aunque nunca hablaba. Me lo contó todo y comprendí que debía tenerle miedo a mi nombre.

Alexandros dijo mi nombre dos veces e invocó a la desgracia, a mi mala fortuna. Las cosas se han torcido en un complicado nudo que no sólo involucra a la Casa de Géminis, sino al Santuario y, me atrevo a insinuar, al universo entero. Cuando todos pensaban que Saga abandonaría este mundo para siempre, anunciaron su recuperación que se manifestaba como un milagro de La Diosa, como una señal divina. Hubo una celebración, pero las cosas empezaron a ir mal desde ese momento.

El Patriarca estuvo de acuerdo en lo que _el Santo_ propuso hacer conmigo y esa misma noche sacaron de la habitación de Saga a todos los sacerdotes, a las doncellas, a los criados y a Lisipo de Sagitario, maestro de Aioros, pero no a Aioros. Sólo él y yo estábamos ahí mientras Alexandros aleccionaba al médico en toda aquella mentira que empezaría por la mañana, cuando anunciara a todo el mundo que _Saga_ se estaba recuperando.

Yo escuché a Alexandros sin realmente prestarle mucha atención. Estaba, y todavía lo estoy, preso de un sopor extraño, todavía no comprendo lo que me está sucediendo ni cómo llegué aquí. Aioros escuchaba y no lo que el Santo planeaba hacer, pero estaba más interesado en mí. Me miraba de arriba abajo, me miraba por primera vez y no creía lo que veía. No era la primera vez que me cruzaba con él, me lo he encontrado en varias ocasiones en que el amable Lisipo me invita un vaso de agua en su Casa cuando le hago entrega de su pescado, o en Géminis cuando está con Saga, pero no me recuerda, para él era la primera vez en su vida que nos cruzábamos y estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo dejar de verme. El Santo me había prestado ropa de Saga antes de llevarme a la presencia de Su Santidad, así me le parezco muchísimo más. Usando su ropa la única diferencia notable está en el cabello y un poco en la constitución física.

Desde que aprendí a andar que ayudo a mi padre en la pesca. A él le duelen las rodillas y hace tiempo que no soporta caminar por las cañadas ni subir las Doce Casas, así que yo me hago cargo de entregar nuestros quince kilos diarios de pescado al Zodiaco, la cuota que le permite a papá seguir viviendo aquí. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que Alexandros y yo mismo imaginábamos, mi mediocre rutina como pescador me ha marcado los músculos, me ha vuelto resistente y bastante fuerte. Creo que nunca en mi vida he probado la carne, por lo que soy significativamente más delgado que Saga, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar. Al menos es lo que el Santo dice.

Han tenido que dejar que Aioros supiera de este teatro, es el único capaz de darse cuenta de la mentira, notar el cambio y el único capaz de delatarme. Si no hubieran enterado a Aioros de esto, probablemente se habría dado cuenta que la milagrosa recuperación de Saga era mentira y no habría tardado nada en atar cabos. Es muy inteligente y siempre es mejor conservarlo como aliado.

Pero ya sabía yo que matar a Saga no es una tarea simple. No tengo una idea clara del tiempo que ha pasado desde que fui confinado a la Casa de Géminis, entrenando sin tregua para empezar a parecerme más a un Santo y menos a un pobre diablo; no sé si ha sido mucho tiempo o bastante poco, tengo el cabello más largo que nunca, aunque apenas me empiece a rozar las orejas y la piel de la cara ha dejado de darme comezón sin la presencia de la máscara. Y durante todo ese tiempo, Saga sigue aferrado a vivir. Es invencible.

Ha caído en un coma del que no se sabe si despertará, dice el médico de oriente. Sin embargo, ya no se atreve a dar un diagnóstico contundente, pues mi hermano ha combatido todos sus pronósticos anteriores y ahora tiene fe en su auténtica recuperación, aunque es incierto el día en que se producirá. Podrían pasar años antes de que pueda despertar de la maldición de Hipnos y más años en que se recupere de las secuelas. Comencé a creer que por una vez estaba haciendo las cosas bien, que mi mala fortuna, no podían contra la divinidad de Saga y que la decisión de Alexandros de reemplazarlo conmigo, no era una condena de muerte para él.

Pero hoy Erich de Leo ha muerto. Llevaba muy poco de haber regresado con su discípulo cuando falleció sin previo aviso. Aioria, _su hijo,_ ha llorado tan desconsoladamente que me ha contagiado el llanto que pude oír desde la Casa de Leo hasta la Casa de Géminis. Tan sorpresivo fue su deceso que la noticia de que Saga se recuperaba y los rumores de que le habían visto entrenando, se evaporaron, pasaron a segundo plano. El médico, que se llama Nikolai por cierto, ha dicho que no murió por el mismo mal que afecta a Saga. Las razones tienen que ver con un corazón enfermo por años que finalmente se cansó. Pero yo sé que la verdad es otra, es esa que puedo leer en los ojos de Alexandros y Aioros. Fui yo, fue mi presencia, mi mal augurio. Fue culpa mía.

—¿Qué haces aquí tú solo? —me pregunta Aioros, sacándome de mis pensamientos y devolviéndome a esta realidad, a este tiempo. Lo miro, está en la puerta de la habitación cargando una palangana de agua caliente que humea. Los pitidos agudos y quedos de los aparatos extraños que han instalado alrededor de Saga, me tenían a un adormecimiento de ensueño.

Aioros sigue estático en la puerta mirándome. Su mirada es frugal, inquisitiva, inamovible. No hay rastro de timidez en sus ojos y reconozco en él el mismo temple de Saga. Él no confía en mí y hace bien.

—¿Qué haces, pescador? —me dice con una clase de forzado desprecio, como si llamarme por mi oficio pudiera suponer un insulto para mí. Pero Aioros es naturalmente amable y bondadoso, no puede odiarme aunque quiere y no me tiene más que compasión por la vida que he llevado. Suspira finalmente al ver que no le respondo y que no puede seguir pareciendo molesto de mi presencia, así que sigue su camino hacia la cama de Saga. La verdad es que estoy aquí sólo porque no puedo ir a ver a mi padre y necesitaba un sitio familiar en el cuál poder ser invisible de nuevo. Pero ya nunca podré ser invisible otra vez —. ¿No tienes que entrenar? —insiste en que yo diga algo.

—El Santo está con Su Santidad—le digo con voz baja. Sin la máscara siento que mi voz suena muy alta, por lo que ahora hablo en murmullos apagados, tratando de emular su antiguo sonido.

—Debes llamarlo _Padre_ o maestro—dice con severidad, mirándome de reojo. Ha quitado las sábanas que cubren el cuerpo de mi hermano y me sorprende comprobar lo delgado que se ha puesto y lo demacrado que luce—. Saga lo llamaba siempre _padre_.

Yo ya tengo un padre. Alexandros no es mi padre, no puedo llamarlo así y él tampoco quiere que lo llame así. Su Casa no me da la bienvenida y para mí no hay alientos, sólo órdenes y castigos. Para mí sólo hay expectativas, mandatos divinos y un destino que no es mío. Nada de lo que hay para Saga es para mí, nada de lo que hay en este mundo es mío, sólo mi padre, al que ya tampoco puedo ver.

—¿Va bien el entrenamiento? ¿Avanzas? —pregunta. Aunque percibo el esfuerzo que pone en sonar más autoritario y descortés, su verdadera naturaleza lo traiciona con amabilidad y condescendencia.

—Avanzo—contesto simple.

Aioros comienza a bañar a Saga con mucho cuidado. Le limpia con esmero mientras masajea sus músculos para aminorar la atrofia. Lo miro proceder dándome cuenta de la atención que el rubio le pone a sus acciones, lo escucho murmurar plegarias que se acompasan a la vibración tenue de su cosmos, el cual comparte con él y usa para estimularlo y que no termine extinguiéndose. Puedo sentir, con mi proto-cosmos, que el de Saga responde al llamado de Aioros, que dentro de su sueño, los Cosmos se saludan y se juntan en una conexión profunda y poderosa de amor fraternal. El espectáculo es sublime y yo lo presencio sin que a él le de la menor vergüenza el contacto astral tan íntimo.

Y lo odio. Lo odio profundamente.

—Saga nunca te mencionó, Kanon—dice de repente. Yo me sorprendo sosteniendo la respiración y tengo que soltar un suspiro largo para recuperar el aliento. Me tiembla el labio y quiero pegarle y gritarle que no diga mi nombre nunca más. Que no sabe lo que ha hecho. Mas consigo mantener la calma de alguna manera inexplicable.

—No tenía por qué hacerlo. No soy nadie…

—Eres su hermano. Su hermano gemelo.

—Sin embargo, él no para de hablar de ti—le digo, deseoso de que mi comentario lo distraiga del rumbo tan oscuro que empezaba a tomar la conversación—, cuando habla algo, claro.

—¿Lo hace? —. La sonrisa en su cara me despierta una rabia inusitada, pero puedo disimularlo bien.

—Todo el tiempo…

—No sabía que te visitaba. Nunca habló de ti ni de tu padre. No sabía que su padre aún vivía y que estaba aquí, en el Santuario.

—Mi padre no es su padre…—. Aioros parece comprender bien el significado de mis palabras y puedo dilucidar el amargo sentimiento que le he provocado. La culpa le brota por cada poro.

A Saga nunca le gustó visitarnos, ni verme, le desagrada mi existencia y compartir el mismo espacio conmigo le pone mal, pero un Santo de Oro se caracteriza por su misericordia y por su generosidad, por su honor sobre todo. Saga cree que visitándonos compensa la deuda que tiene con el hombre que le proporcionó la vida, pero nada más. Probablemente también lo hace para asegurarse que sigo siendo nadie, un sin nombre, que sigo sin representar ninguna amenaza. Que sigo sin aspiraciones oscuras, sin ganas de traicionar a una Diosa que jamás volteará a verme.

No confía en mí.

Cuando llega a nuestra cabaña no ve más que esa pocilga apestosa a pescado. Llega disfrazado, cubierto por un manto que le cubre el rostro. Saga se parece mucho a su padre, en su interior se debaten dos fuerzas duales que conviven en equilibrio. Es tan letal como bondadoso, tan irreverente como recto, tan impávido como impulsivo. A veces me tiene piedad y a veces me odia. A veces me ignora, pasa de mi existencia o me mira con profundo desprecio, como la paria que soy. En ocasiones creo que me tiene algún afecto, a veces me pone una mano en el hombro y me sonríe. Me enseñó a leer con el mismo esmero con que me enseñó que no soy capaz de despertar ni un cosmos de Bronce. A veces me habla de sus estudios, me cuenta sus aspiraciones y habla de Aioros o cualquiera de los otros. Yo los conozco a todos por lo que él me cuenta y porque los he visto cuando voy a entregar nuestro pescado a las cocinas de sus Casas. Yo no digo nada, no pregunto, no comento, sólo asiento con la cabeza y ya. A veces no me habla, no me mira y entonces tampoco digo nada, ni pregunto, porque sé bien quién soy, sé cuál es mi lugar en el mundo.

Mi única misión en esta vida es no estorbarle a él.

—¿Qué va a pasar si Saga despierta? ¿Vas a irte, Kanon? ¿Vas a devolverle su vida?

—Sí…—respondo sin temor—. Este no es mi destino. Yo no quiero nada de esto…

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Al parecer mis notas en el capítulo anterior se guardaron mal y no aparecieron, por lo que las proporciono a continuación:

Esta historia nació por una idea que originalmente iba a formar parte de Traidores, otro fanfic mío, pero que empezó a crecer y a tomar un rumbo distinto y más oscuro, como podrán comprobarlo a lo largo de estos capítulos. Por este origen, algunas cosas se comparten con Traidores, algunas teorías de cómo se conduce el Santuario son iduales, algunos personajes reaparecen y algunas situaciones con los gemelos son similares o paralelas. Se puede decir que es un AU de mi propio fanfiction.


	3. Cacofonía

**3.- Cacofonía**

.

.

Antes creía que lo peor que podía sucederme era que alguien se percatara de mi existencia; mi eterno temor era que alguien me mirara. Me aterraba que los demás descubrieran quién era yo bajo la máscara, pero me doy cuenta ahora que tras ella no había nada. En mi afán maniaco por _no estar_ y _no ser_ , parece que he extinguido todo rastro de mí y no he dejado más que vacío y oscuridad. Ahora ya todos pueden verme pero sigo sin existir.

He pasado tanto tiempo siendo invisible que ya no conozco otra forma de conducirme. Debería dejarme ver más, hablar más y sonreír más; como Saga, para parecerme más a él; pero no puedo. A pesar de los incansables consejos de Aioros, que nunca parece saber cuándo ha cruzado el límite de mi tolerancia a su tosca benevolencia. Al menos ahora que tiene que entrenar a su _hijo_ , aunque prefiera llamarlo _hermano_ , puedo descansar un poco de su perfección.

—¡Otra vez, inútil! —grita el Santo con furia. Siento los músculos de mi espalda tensarse ante la idea de recibir un golpe de su puño; pero este nunca llega. Sólo permanece su voz haciendo eco en mis oídos y vuelvo a golpear la piedra.

El Santo está furioso. Siempre está furioso. Y aunque su enojo perpetuo me sigue asustando, ahora también me llena la boca del sabor agridulce de la satisfacción. Me consuela pensar que no soy el único objeto de los escabrosos juegos de los dioses. Por desafiar al Destino, por invocar mi mal augurio con incauto arrojo, Alexandros de Géminis está siendo castigado y se le arrebatan una a una las glorias que había estado acumulando. Ya es demasiado tarde para él también, ya no puede sólo devolverme a mi padre; todo ya está en el punto sin retorno.

La muerte del Santo de Leo provocó que el resto de los Santos decidieran que no querían descubrir si era verdad o no que Erich había muerto de causas distintas a la enfermedad de Saga, así que han retrasado sus regresos tanto como han podido. Pero la cercanía de las Grandes Panateneas los ha hecho volver de a poco para cumplir con el rito que sólo cada doscientos años un puñado tiene el privilegio de presenciar. Me han presentado ante ellos vuelto todo un efebo: con mis finas ropas, mis insignias doradas de Hijo del Zodiaco, sin la máscara y, por supuesto, en compañía de Aioros para avalar la veracidad de esta parafernalia. Me han parado ahí en la platea del anfiteatro, donde todos podían verme.

 _—Sonríe un poco. Todo acabará en un minuto_ —me dijo Aioros con su confiada sonrisa. Pero no hacía más que empezar.

Sospecho que los Santos de Oro intuyeron que algo no andaba bien con _Saga_ cuando no supe responder al efusivo afecto de _mis hermanos,_ cuando en lugar de responder a los abrazos de Milo sólo supe retroceder y alejarle, cuando no contesté con inteligencia al misterio que es oír hablar a Shaka. Mi turbación fue evidente y no les fue ajeno el resentimiento con que Alexandros me miraba, incapaz de ocultar emoción tan grande y que eclipsaba al otrora padre lleno de orgullo.

 _—¿Qué pasa, muchacho?_ —me preguntó Moses de Cáncer con ese siseo serpenteante que tiene por voz—. _Hasta pareces otro…_ —insinuó. Lo hizo adrede, lo sé. Por un instante creí que sabía, quizá sí que sabe.

Después la atención se alejó de mí para concentrarse en Aioros y aquella fue una más de las muchas veces que deseé volver a mi oscuridad y a la seguridad tras la máscara.

El Patriarca anunció que se daría lugar la primera ceremonia de sucesión en los siguientes tres días. Lisipo de Sagitario entregaría su armadura para acoger el retiro; Aioros iba a presentar juramento antes que ningún otro arrebatándole un privilegio y orgullo que hasta ese momento, Alexandros creía asegurado para su Signo y como si no fuera ya suficiente humillación para el orgullo de Géminis, Aioros a su corta edad, con su nula experiencia, acogería a un discípulo; no otro que Aioria, el huérfano de Leo. Su hermano y ahora también su hijo.

Aun cuando Aioros trata de engañar al Santo y a sí mismo de que lo que hizo fue para ayudar a la Casa de Géminis, que sugirió al oído de su padre para darme tiempo de despertar un cosmos, para darle tiempo a Saga de recuperarse, la verdad es que lo hizo por pura soberbia. Porque por una vez era el centro de atención, el receptor de las felicitaciones y los halagos; por una vez se sentía lo que era ser idolatrado cual deidad entre mortales. Por una vez sabía lo que era ser Saga y entiendo bien que es esa una sensación traicionera; dulce en un principio, pero amarga, muy amarga y venenosa, en el fondo.

Al menos han dejado para Saga el sitio de Protector de la Diosa y todavía el Patriarca parece dispuesto a permitir que sea yo, pese a mi maldición, quien en su nombre reciba a Atenea en el momento de su alumbramiento.

— _Tu mala estrella sólo trae desgracia a esta Casa_ —murmura el Santo constantemente, lleno de resentimiento, pero no me amedrenta su amargura, al contrario, me regocija a pesar de lo iracundo que se ha puesto, de su limitada paciencia, sus peligrosas reacciones y el cada día más inclemente entrenamiento. Si en aquel momento no hubiera estado tan turbado, hasta me habría podido reír aunque me costase la vida.

Sin embargo, cuanto más disfruto de la rabia de Alexandros, mi hermano se consume en aquella cama oculta en la Fuente de Atenea. Me siento culpable de su infortunio y de la decepción que sentirá al despertar, al ver que su perfecto mundo se ha ido derrumbando por mi causa, cumpliendo con terrible exactitud el destino oscuro por el que nací.

—¡No te distraigas, inútil! ¡¿Qué mierda piensas?! ¡Otra vez! —grita Alexandros. Golpeo la piedra, una y otra vez, tengo los nudillos pelados, me sangran y me tiembla hasta el hombro. Lo escucho acercarse, lo escucho preparar su mano para darme un revés en la cabeza y el temblor de mis músculos me recorre hasta hacerme chocar los dientes. Pero ya no tiemblo de miedo, ya no es miedo lo que siento.

A veces cuando estoy por desfallecer bajo los entrenamientos, me pregunto por qué sigo haciendo esto, porqué sigo esforzándome y no sólo me rindo. Una vez Saga intentó enseñarme los secretos del Cosmos, pero soy incapaz de ello, él lo dijo. Entonces ¿por qué sigo aquí? Ciertamente no es por Saga y no lo es ni de lejos por el Santo. ¿Será mi orgullo? ¿Será mi miedo a morir?

— _No tenemos permitido tener miedo_.

El Santo me golpea la cabeza y con la misma rabia y la misma fuerza, golpeo la piedra del acantilado. Me escucho rugir de impotencia, de furia, el ardor de la bilis me molesta en la garganta. Y me imagino a mí mismo probando la mortalidad de mis puños en Alexandros.

Lo odio. Lo odio profundamente por todo aquello que me ha quitado y por el atrevimiento que tiene en pedirme todavía más y más. Odio a la Diosa por no darme nada y odio a Saga por tenerlo todo…

Delante de mí, la roca se desmorona. El cañón que era más viejo que yo, se ha vuelto polvo y magma. Lo miro humear y tardo un minuto en entender que he sido yo, que no ha sido otro que mi puño, que mi cosmos ha despertado por completo finalmente, tras meses de entrenamiento y lucha. Miro mi puño como si fuera el objeto más intrigante ante el que he estado; el guantelete humea y los bordes al rojo vivo me han quemado la piel, pero apenas y siento las heridas.

El corazón se me acelera, lo puedo sentir latiendo en mi garganta. Veo el brillo soltar una palpitación entre mis dedos. Por fin, tras una eternidad, permanece latente. Lo siento recorrer mi cuerpo, lo siento llenar mi espíritu, transita por cada fibra nerviosa y puedo ver su luz atravesar mi piel. De la sorpresa y el éxtasis, paso a la incertidumbre: ¿cómo ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que lo he conseguido? ¿Qué he hecho diferente hoy a otros días? Me giro, buscando en Alexandros las respuestas y con lo único que me encuentro es con su incredulidad, con su casi horror. Su ojo negro se ensombrece más y lo veo apretar el puño como reprimiendo las ganas de ahorcarme. Su expresión me asusta un poco y es entonces que lo entiendo: mi cosmos es dorado.

Dorado como el suyo. Dorado como el de Saga. No es el rancio cosmos de los soldados, no es la transparente energía de los aprendices rechazados, no es el colorido espectáculo de Bronce y Plata. Es Dorado.

Bajo su escrutinio, miro de nuevo mis manos. Extasiado constato que el cosmos se mueve a través de mi cuerpo a mi voluntad con errática precisión. Sonrío y el gesto en mi cara se vuelve más grande mientras más duro es el rostro del Santo. Saga mentía al decir que la Diosa me había negado el don del Cosmos, mentía el muy maldito. Con el pretexto de entrenarme, Saga solía practicar en mí los nuevos trucos que aprendía con su cosmos. Algunos son técnicas milenarias que han pertenecido a Géminis desde sus inicios, pero hay algunas otras que él ha creado por su cuenta. La batalla se le da increíblemente bien y si hay algo en lo que invierte su ocio es en eso, en explorar los límites de su poder y en impresionarme, claro. Porque mientras yo viva impresionado de lo que él puede hacer, seguiría teniéndole miedo y así las cosas continuarían su camino sin obstáculos.

Pero todo es distinto ya. Saga mentía y quisiera tener el poder de sacarlo de su sueño y restregar en su cara mi _brillo de los dioses_.

Conozco bien los alcances de una cosmoenergía. Sé muy bien lo que un Santo puede llegar a hacer con él y el deseo imperante de probar su mortalidad con el Santo de Géminis me seduce. Lo tengo justo delante sin ninguna idea de mis pensamientos, sólo tengo que hacer un movimiento…

Se acerca un paso y mi tensión esta vez desencadena una reacción en mi recién nacido cosmos. Lo siento envolverme, alerta, amenazante. Alexandros me hace un asco con la boca, sus puños están tan apretados que se le han saltado las venas de los brazos, da otro paso pero no retrocedo y puedo ver que ese hecho lo desconcierta, sin embargo continúa su camino hasta quedar muy cerca de mí. En los últimos meses he crecido y sus ojos ya no están tan arriba como antes; conforme el tiempo pasa, están cada vez más a mi alcance. El Santo toma mi mano y con una orden invisible a su cosmos, anula el mío, reduciéndolo a transparentes palpitaciones.

—Haré como que no me has amenazado con esa burla que tienes por cosmos—dice, cruzando los brazos. Siento su poder psíquico sobre mí, el que más de una vez me ha azotado la cara contra la tierra sin necesidad de que él mueva un músculo para reducirme—. Se lo concederé a tu ineptitud—. Revisa la quemadura que me he hecho, pero le desecha importancia rápidamente, devolviéndome mi mano y señalándome a la vez—. A partir de mañana usarás la armadura de entrenamiento de Saga.

Asiento por pura costumbre, pero no hago ningún esfuerzo en disimular mi resentimiento por la depreciación de mi reciente logro. No que esperara una felicitación, no viniendo de él.

—Ahora vete. No quiero verte ni la punta del cabello hasta la cena.

—¿Puedo ver a mi padre?

—No tienes más padre que yo.

—Mi padre se llama Lisandro, es pescador…

No termino de hablar cuando el Santo me bofetea con el reverso de la mano y la fuerza de su golpe me hace trastabillar, mi cosmos vuelve a encenderse, aunque él vuelve a reducirlo sin apenas parpadear. Me obligo a permanecer de pie y tan pronto puedo enfocar los ojos otra vez, le sostengo la mirada.

—Eres demasiado insolente incluso para tu propio bien—dice con desprecio. Yo no respondo, sigo mirándole. Siento que se prepara para darme un segundo bofetón, pero se limita a gruñir, flexionando los dedos como queriendo deshacerse de sus asesinas intensiones Pero no le temo a su ansia por matarme, me necesita más de lo que quiere admitir. Mientras Saga siga postrado, ellos me necesitan.

Miro al Santo alejarse y en un instante tomo la decisión de visitar a mi padre sin su permiso; los castigos que pueda darme por ello no pueden ser peores de los que ya recibo por menos. Avanzo obligándome a mantener la tranquilidad, no soy consciente del tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos y la incertidumbre me aprieta el estómago. Antes de darme cuenta ya estoy descendiendo por la cañada que guía a nuestra desvalijada cabaña.

A pocos metros de la solitaria construcción, constato que mi padre se encuentra ahí pues el pequeño barco está anclado en el muelle de madera de deriva. Sin saber del todo la razón, me detengo, concentrándome en la silueta del barco, en el metal oxidado y la pintura vieja. Después miro hacia atrás, hacia el camino descendente del desfiladero: bien podría abrir el camino un poco más, construir algunos escalones en las secciones más empinadas y así darle a mi padre un camino más seguro. No me costaría ningún trabajo con la ayuda de mi nuevo cosmos. Pensando en la manera de construir aquellos escalones también me viene la idea en que podría tomar algo de ropa y sábanas de la Casa de Géminis cuya ausencia ni el Santo ni Saga resentirían nunca.

Suspiro, admitiendo que sólo estoy retrasando el instante del reencuentro. Avanzo mordiéndole el labio y conteniendo la respiración. No toco la puerta, sólo abro y me quedo plantado en el umbral, mirando el interior. Mi padre se encuentra sentado en la pequeña mesa; en sus manos sostiene unas hojas, me mira con sorpresa. Le tiembla el labio y alrededor de sus ojos le descubro nuevas arrugas y más canas; parece haber envejecido diez años. Me mira y por un instante lo duda, el que sea yo, pero tan pronto comprende que no soy ningún producto de su imaginación ni sus anhelos, se acerca con velocidad a mí, olvidándose de sus papeles y derribando una silla en el trayecto.

—Kanon—murmura y nunca, nunca, me había sentido más feliz de oír a nadie diciendo mi nombre—. Creí que jamás volvería a verte…

—Papá…—digo, saboreando la palabra y sonriendo verdaderamente, por primera vez desde hace meses. Él me abraza con fuerza, me palmea el rostro y sostiene un mechón cabello entre sus dedos, que ya me roza el mentón.

—Te queda bien—comenta sonriendo. Siento la humedad de sus manos, que tiemblan sobre mis hombros y no puedo evitar atraerlo a mí para estrecharlo en un segundo abrazo.

—No pude venir antes…yo…

—Te vi en el anfiteatro, en la presentación de _Saga_ …—suspiro aliviado por no tener que explicar mi desaparición. Él parece haberlo deducido todo por su cuenta y parece poco interesado en conocer los detalles; eso me alivia pues no quiero pensar en el destino que me espera fuera de esta casa— Creía que el Santo te había matado, pero luego empezaron los rumores sobre que Saga viviría... —regresa a la mesa y se sienta, puedo notar que atrae los papeles que leía antes hacia sí y los mantiene bajo sus manos. Con un gesto me insta a sentarme en la otra silla y no me hago esperar mucho más—. ¿Murió?

—No…—suelto un suspiro, _aquel_ sabor amargo me llena la garganta una vez más—. Duerme. Nadie sabe cuándo despertará, si es que lo hace—. Mi padre asiente y vuelve a levantarse, no olvidándose de llevar consigo aquellos papeles, los deja sobre la repisa de los platos y yo los miro con curiosidad mientras él enciende la estufa de petróleo—. ¿Te trata bien?

—El Santo no me tiene ningún afecto—contesto, entendiendo a qué se refiere. Él también parece entender mis palabras, limitándose a asentir con un dejo de resentimiento. Prepara el café en silencio y con el ceño muy fruncido y yo aprovecho su momentánea distracción para alcanzar los papeles en la repisa que no dejan en paz mi curiosidad. Él se da cuenta muy tarde, intenta arrebatármelos, pero logro leerlos antes.

Son los registros de sus entregas, le faltan firmas de los últimos meses y hay también una directiva que le incrementa la cuota para abastecer las próximas fiestas. No es difícil adivinar que él no puede cubrir con el pedido y sé que la reciente falta de firmas no hará más que apresurar el momento en que lo echen del Santuario. Le miro fijamente, me siento furioso porque Alexandros me ha mantenido lejos de él seguramente con ese propósito, que él se vaya y yo no pueda saber nunca más de su paradero.

—Es algo que iba a pasar algún día—dice con un suspiro de resignación—. No me estoy haciendo joven y en el Santuario no hay sitio para personal no indispensable, los refugiados que no aportan nada a La Diosa deben irse…—. Con un par de tazas humeantes, regresa a la mesa. Su tranquilidad me enfurece y su resignación me llena de tanta indignación que quiero gritar.

—Le has entregado a La Diosa un Santo. Saga es el mejor Dorado que tendrá en los siguientes doscientos años—digo conteniendo la furia, aunque mi voz resuena con antipatía. Él me mira entre sorprendido y enternecido por mi terca necedad de negar que yo también le pertenezco a ella.

—Que Saga y yo compartamos la misma sangre es lo que me ha mantenido con vida, hijo—continúa con tranquilidad, con resignación, sin rastro de resentimiento o rencor. Resoplo de furia y no puedo creer lo conforme que está con la vida a la que ha sido orillado por el Santo y su hijo—. Antes mi deber era cuidar de ti…pero tú ya no necesitas más que te cuide, ya eres un hombre.

—Padre…

—Algunos buenos Santos me han ayudado; el señor de Tauro firma y no recibe el pescado, dice que tiene suficiente en su despensa para los siguientes cinco años. El señor de Sagitario firma por él y por Leo y sólo reciben un cuarto de su cuota…

—Padre…

—Aun así hace dos semanas que no logro entregarle completo a Piscis. El aumento de la cuota sólo es una manera amable de instarme a irme antes de que ellos vengan a echarme.

—Eso no va a pasar—interrumpo con decisión, me acerco a él y lo miro con intensidad—. Te traeré a alguien que te ayude, yo mismo subiré ese pescado por las Doce Casas, no vas a irte.

El asombro se apodera de cada músculo facial en la envejecida cara de mi padre, al principio pienso que le sorprende la ferocidad de mi decisión cuando antes sólo habría asentido con sumisión y lleno de miedo ante la posibilidad de quedarme solo en el Santuario. Pero pronto entiendo que no es nada de eso, o al menos no del todo. En medio de mi rabia mi cosmos se ha encendido en respuesta, rodeándome con su dorado resplandor y mi padre, nada ignorante de lo que eso significa, permanece atónito.

—Kanon…—dice con un tono extraño y distante. Es el mismo tono de voz que usa para pronunciar el nombre de Saga y eso me devuelve una idea en la que no había pensado desde hacía tanto que casi lo había olvidado; yo no soy como Saga, yo no quiero ser como Saga y no quiero perder a la única persona que realmente me ama.

—Te traeré a alguien que te ayude—repito, tranquilizándome y calmando mi cosmos en el proceso.

—Eres como ellos—dice él, sin salir de su estupor.

—¡NO! No soy como Saga.

—Quiero decir que eres un Santo. Un Dorado.

—No soy un Santo… mi estrella es demasiado negra para la luz de La Diosa.

—Kanon…

—Saga vive, padre. No se muere con nada y yo sólo estoy jugando a ser un dios, pero todo esto es una farsa. En cuanto él despierte me regresarán aquí, a donde pertenezco…

—Con tus redes y tu pescado ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿De verdad vas a poder dejar ir todo esto que tienes ahora y volver aquí, conmigo?

Y a pesar de todo lo que creía y de lo que he repetido a Aioros, a Alexandros y a mí cada que aquella misma pregunta surge, soy incapaz de responder a mi padre con una afirmación. Él siempre ha sabido todo aquello que atormenta mi espíritu: la envidia, el rencor, el odio. Siempre quise para mí un poco de todo aquello que había para Saga y ahora que lo tengo, la fuerza, la decisión, el cosmos, ¿realmente soy capaz de dejar todo atrás para regresar a mi invisibilidad?

—No soy ningún idiota, hijo. Tan sólo mírate ahora; no eres ningún pescador, ni un sirviente, ya eres incapaz de volver a ponerte la máscara—dice él con calma, tendiéndome la taza de café y mirándome entre triste y orgulloso—. Me pregunto si de verdad Alexandros no estaba consciente que en eso, en el ego, eres igual a Saga.

—Alexandros estaba seguro de que Saga moriría.

—Te entrenó con la idea de que tomarías su lugar definitivamente.

Yo asiento y él suspira.

—Conozco los mitos, conozco el culto. En nuestra tierra éramos devotos de La Diosa; tu madre era una asidua asistente del templo. La maldición de Géminis no es la única entre los Santos, tú, hijo, de entre todos los problemas de Atenea eres el menor de ellos.

—Eso no es lo que el Santo piensa.

—Los pensamientos de Alexandros son un misterio para mí, Kanon. Pero una cosa sí sé y es que Su Santidad, el Patriarca Shion, ha estado experimentando—. Mi padre dice esto con una seguridad que sólo le he visto cuando salimos de pesca. No hay otro momento en que él esté más seguro de sus acciones que cuando dirige su barco. Intento preguntarle a qué se refiere y cómo es que lo sabe, pero lo único que sale de mi boca es un sonido gutural. Sin embargo, él parece entender mi gesto, porque continúa hablando—. Somos invisibles e inofensivos, cuando no representas ningún peligro y cuando desapareces incluso a la vista, puedes oír. Yo he escuchado mucho y he entendido algunas cosas, por ejemplo, sé que la verdadera maldición de Géminis no eres tú, ni ningún otro gemelo mortal; Cástor no era ningún villano.

—No te entiendo…

—La verdadera maldición de Géminis es la locura. Así como Pólux perdió la razón cuando su gemelo cayó al Hades, así el Santo de Géminis tiende a enloquecer por causa de su hermano— hace una pausa y me observa con detenimiento, está midiendo mis reacciones y puedo notar que se sorprende por la calma con que estoy procesando sus palabras. Debo reconocer que el entrenamiento con el Santo me ha dotado de un extraordinario autocontrol—. Su Santidad ha invertido mucho tiempo en descubrir la manera de eludir o erradicar la maldición…

—Alexandros no está loco—interrumpo, sorprendido y turbado—. Es decir, no que esté precisamente cuerdo, pero…

—Se sabe que en cinco generaciones los hermanos gemelos de los Santos han nacido muertos, pero se dijo lo mismo de ti, Kanon. Todos creen que moriste junto a tu madre y así como Alexandros mintió, otros antes que él han mentido—resopla y se refriega la cara con las manos calludas y toscas.

El silencio se prolonga demasiado tras sus palabras. El café se enfría en la taza entre mis manos y mi padre devuelve la vista a sus registros incompletos. Suspira largo, con la desmotivación de un condenado, me mira y lo hace con los mismos ojos con los que mira a Saga.

Y me niego. Me niego rotundamente a este destino que no es mío. No quiero ninguna gloria, no quiero ninguna _eukleés thánatos_ , ni una armadura. No quiero servir a la Diosa. No quiero ser un Santo.

Mi nacimiento fue marcado por la desgracia, mi vida es un despropósito; siempre oculto, siempre invisible, de mí no depende nada importante. Hasta hace poco mi destino era claro y no había que buscarlo en el movimiento de las estrellas. Mi única preocupación iba a ser no turbar la vida de Saga y así yo podría seguir tejiendo redes y pescando para finalmente alimentar y vestir a una familia que tampoco serían nada. Pero ya tampoco quiero ese destino efímero y mediocre.

Los ojos me arden y los músculos del cuello me duelen. No es hasta que mi padre toma mis manos e intenta abrir mis dedos que me doy cuenta que estoy llorando y que tengo los puños apretados con mucha fuerza. Él sonríe y lo veo dudar entre acercarse más o alejarse; lo abrazo.

—Te traeré a alguien que te ayude—digo cuando finalmente recupero el habla, incapaz de decir cualquier otra cosa que tenga sentido.

—No eres ninguna mala estrella, hijo…Kanon. Me has traído mucha felicidad y ningún mal augurio trae cosas buenas.

.

.


	4. Catacresis

**4.- Catacresis**

.

.

Contrario a cualquier cosa que pude llegar a imaginar, el Santo tomó mi exigencia y posterior chantaje con mucha tranquilidad. Escuchó todo lo que tenía que decir y cuando finalmente me hube quedado sin argumentos, se limitó a decir que sí, que enviaría a alguien para auxiliar a mi padre en su trabajo.

No sé bien qué pensar y en ese momento tampoco supe qué decir. A veces pienso que la personalidad de Alexandros es un misterio incluso para él mismo; yo esperaba que se burlara de mí, que me llamara insolente y que me golpeara, que su rabia fuera tan grande que me matara en el acto por desafiarlo, por siquiera intentar chantajearlo. Pero no hubo nada de eso, sólo calma, sólo compasión por mi viejo padre. Luz, clara y límpida, como la de su ojo azul.

Sin embargo, su luz es aún más perturbadora que su oscuridad. Su calma me preocupa, su amabilidad me inquieta, es como si fuera otro y a la vez algo en su ojo negro me induce a la cautela. No puedo asegurar nada, pero he imaginado que su comportamiento extraño se origina en la resignación y el sufrimiento. Aioros es ahora un Santo de Oro, tiene un discípulo y lo han nombrado candidato al trono del Patriarca todo en el mismo mes. El Santo había criado a Saga toda su vida para la grandeza, para el triunfo. Aspiró demasiado alto y cual Dédalo, presenció la caída de su hijo sin oportunidad de contenerlo y tal cual lo veo, parece que finalmente ha aceptado que nada de lo que haga cambiará los hechos.

— _No tenemos permitido tener miedo…_

Detengo mis pasos en cuanto veo al huérfano de Leo delante de mí. El niño permanece bien quieto frente a la puerta de la habitación de Saga, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro para mitigar el cansancio pero muy terco en no recargarse en la pared o sentarse. De inmediato entiendo que está ahí a la espera de Aioros. La perspectiva de encontrarme con él y sus discursos me hace reconsiderar la idea de ocupar el tiempo en que el Santo no quiere verme _ni la punta del cabello_ , ahí dentro. Pero antes de que pueda regresar sobre mis pasos, el niño se da cuenta de que alguien le acompaña y me mira.

—¡Saga! ¿Buscas al maestro Géminis? —dice con velocidad y entusiasmo, encantado con la idea de tener un pretexto para abandonar su puesto de guardia y brincar lleno de alegría frente a mí. Tragándome la mueca de fastidio le medio sonrío y asiento, pensando en la mejor manera de alejarme de ahí para no encontrarme con Alexandros y la conducta que no sé manejar.

—Está dentro con Aioros…—informa pasando del entusiasmo a la incertidumbre. Mira atrás con curiosidad y así mismo me mira a mí como si tuviera la respuesta a los secretos del universo; sin embargo, se decanta por la prudencia y decide preguntar otra cosa—: ¿El maestro Géminis ha tenido un mal día? No estaba de muy buen humor.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —evado, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás con la esperanza de poder desaparecer antes de que los gritos del crío me delaten. Señalo el moratón de muy mal aspecto que le tiñe el pómulo y el párpado inferior.

—Milo es un idiota—gruñe rodando los ojos con insolencia y rencor, pero de inmediato parece concientizar lo que ha dicho, componiendo una expresión entre la sorpresa y la súplica, así me mira y dice—: No digas a Aioros que he dicho eso—. Su expresión es tan patética que no puedo evitar reírme un poco de él. Levanto la vista cuando escucho que la manija de la puerta gira y aunque lo compruebo con la vista, la puerta sigue cerrada. La voz ahogada y diluida de Aioros llega hasta mis oídos. Miro al niño y luego hacia atrás.

—Tengo que entrenar— murmuro y doy media vuelta, pero el niño me sostiene la muñeca, usando todo su peso para detenerme.

—Saga, espera—dice—. Seguro mi hermano ya no tarda, podemos ir juntos…

—Suéltame, niño— rezongo sacudiéndome de su agarre. Aioria retrocede, de pronto despojado de su buen humor e insolencia—. ¿Qué _tu padre_ no te ha enseñado que debes llamarme _hermano mayor_ y dirigirte a mí con respeto?

Estoy tan sorprendido de lo que he dicho como el mismo Aioria. Esas palabras no son algo que yo diría normalmente, pero la naturalidad con la que han salido de mi boca me deja desconcertado. No importa cuánto lo niegue, ni lo mucho que quiera engañarme a mí mismo, mi padre tiene razón: me estoy convirtiendo en uno de ellos.

—Lo siento—dice, volviendo a retroceder y bajando los ojos con sumisión. Adopta de pronto una actitud intimidada, lejos de su orgullo e insolencia naturales. Ese no es el hijo de Leo que yo conozco, el que he visto antes, no es el Leo del que habla Saga.

De pronto soy capaz de ver más allá de su apariencia idéntica a la de Aioros; soy capaz de verlo como lo que es: un niño que recién termina de mudar los dientes, un huérfano al que se le ha negado el luto y al que se le exige fortaleza. Él, que es el más pequeño de todos los hijos del Zodiaco, ha tenido que actuar de acuerdo a las expectativas de su destino, su rango y sus estrellas; no es más que un cachorro perdido y solitario.

Me acerco a él un paso con intención de disculparme, cuando Aioros sale por fin de la habitación quedándose con el nombre de su discípulo atorado en la boca. Me mira con sorpresa y a la vez con desconfianza, seguidamente estudiando a Aioria como si quisiera comprobar que continúa con todos los miembros enteros. Hace semanas que no nos cruzamos, entre que él está más ocupado con sus nuevas obligaciones y que yo he sido muy hábil en evitar un encuentro. Él termina de cerrar la puerta y entonces sonríe, acercándose a mí con decisión y abriendo los brazos con toda la alevosía de abrazarme. Doy un paso atrás por instinto, pero él logra rodearme, apresándome en un breve pero incómodo apretón.

—Mi gusto de verte es sincero, _hermano_ —murmura cerca de mi oído, incomodándome más de lo que me sorprende. Discretamente lo alejo con la mano e intento formarme una sonrisa más o menos real—. Te hemos extrañado en los campos de entrenamiento, los niños no se cansan de preguntar cuándo te tendremos de regreso.

Es bien cierto que he pasado demasiado tiempo evitando los encuentros no sólo con Aioros, sino con el resto de los Santos y sus hijos a pesar de los consejos de Aioros y los mandatos de Alexandros. Ellos no han tardado en empezar a preguntar por él, por Saga, y las razones tras su aislamiento; mi evasión no ha pasado desapercibida.

—¿Estabas molestando a tu hermano mayor, Aioria? —pregunta Sagitario con severidad, Aioria de inmediato niega el hecho y busca en mí el apoyo de la confirmación, pero no hago más que seguir mirando a su hermano—. Sabemos que te recuperas aún de tus dolencias, _hermano_. Cuídate— me dice entonces con su usual afabilidad. En su rostro puedo ver la sinceridad de sus deseos mezclada con la incomodidad y el sufrimiento.

—Lo haré—respondo sólo porque sé que es lo que ellos esperan que haga. Aioros suspira resignado a mis desganadas palabras. Tampoco paso por alto sus párpados enrojecidos por el llanto y las nuevas marcas de sus ofrendas en el altar de Asclepios.

—¿Estás enojado con nosotros, Saga?—intercede Aioria, incapaz ya de sostener el suspenso. Me mira con intensidad, con la mirada fiera de un Santo y la decisión impropia de su edad, pero muy propia de un Dorado. Le dirijo una mirada de pasmo por lo rápido que fue capaz de recuperar la seguridad en sí mismo para dirigirse a mí, abandonando la timidez de antes.

—Aioria, no importunes a tu hermano mayor—regaña Sagitario, sorprendido también. Pero Aioria desoye su reprenda y continúa mirándome, deseoso de una respuesta, muy seguro de que recibirá una afirmación.

—No—digo finalmente, provocando que el niño pase a la perplejidad. En su cabeza, mi respuesta no estaba contemplada y se ha quedado ya sin palabras adecuadas—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Ya nunca entrenamos juntos—responde tan pronto termino de formular la pregunta—. Ya no nos visitas, a ninguno. Ya no cenas en Sagitario…

—Si hubieras estado tumbado y enfermo tantas semanas como yo, no tendrías ningún ánimo de subir hasta Sagitario luego del entrenamiento con… _mi padre_ …

—Te lo he dicho, Aioria, tu hermano se está recuperando todavía, no le seas inoportuno—interviene Aioros con eficacia, distrayendo al niño y aprovechando para despedirse de mí con velocidad, evitando así que su curiosidad desemboque en un interrogatorio incómodo y explicaciones a medias—. Alexandros está dentro—advierte antes de marcharse.

Una vez solo en el pasillo y a pocos pasos de la habitación de Saga, me debato entre irme o entrar. Es extraño que el Santo esté dentro con mi hermano a esa hora del día, cuando normalmente desaparece hasta el atardecer y luego pasa parte de la noche ahí, rezando o mirándolo sin más. Me decido por irme a otra parte, pero aunque eso es lo que pienso, lo que mi cuerpo hace es avanzar hacia la puerta y entrar, contradiciendo todas mis órdenes y saltando todo razonamiento.

Dentro está todo en penumbras y caliente. A mi nariz llega el olor de las medicinas, el sudor agrio de la fiebre y el vapor de agua del reciente baño que le han dado. Escucho el pitar de los aparatos y el murmullo de los rezos de Alexandros. Sé bien que él ha notado mi llegada, por más silenciosa que esta haya sido, los tiempos de mi invisibilidad se han esfumado. Pero él permanece mirando a Saga, murmurando plegarias, invocando a Aceso mientras le peina el cabello del flequillo de una decena de maneras distintas. Así como está parece casi inofensivo, parece hasta más viejo.

Hasta siento lástima por él.

—La mujer que he enviado al pescador, ¿trabaja bien?—pregunta de pronto, sin variar su posición y sin mirarme, pero su voz suena sinceramente interesada. No puedo evitar fruncir el entrecejo de pura consternación ante tan repentino interés: han pasado ya más de dos semanas desde que Androniki fuera enviada junto a mi padre y él en ningún momento había preguntado sobre el asunto.

—Sí—digo sin ceremonia, guardando cualquier pregunta, cualquier agradecimiento hipócrita. Él asiente sin más, pero no vuelve a fijarse en Saga, sino que me mira de lado, con su ojo negro, que da mucho menos miedo que el ojo claro porque es eso, su desprecio, lo que sé manejar. Lo otro, a lo que no me atrevo ni a ponerle nombre, me asusta cien veces más que cualquier odio.

—No te quedes ahí. Pasa y siéntate— ordena y yo le obedezco, enfilando al rincón de la habitación en que suelo encaramarme a mirar a Saga convalecer y consumirse.

Me quedo ahí en silencio, mirándolos a ambos. Él, como he visto hacer a Aioros antes, comparte su cosmos con Saga sin ningún pudor por mi presencia. Le llama, le insta a la conciencia y ahora que mi propio cosmos se ha desarrollado, puedo incluso _escuchar_ el llamado casi suplicante de Alexandros y aunque el cosmos del hijo responde por una clase de natural instinto, permanece en silencio ante su zozobra.

—La última vez que Saga enfermó tenía cinco años —dice de repente, tomándome tan de sorpresa que he pegado un brinco. El Santo, que no ha variado ni un poco su posición, aguarda en silencio alguna palabra o reacción mía que jamás llega y aunque creo que ante mi falta de respuesta por su anécdota, ésta quedaría suspendida, decide continuar hablando—. Aioros le contagió el sarampión…

¿Cómo se supone que me tengo que comportar en este ambiente de familiar confidencia? ¿Espera realmente una respuesta mía o lo más prudente es el silencio? necesito volver a los días de su furia, necesito su rencor de vuelta porque esto no hace más que me sienta culpable de yo odiarlo como lo hago. Cuando él me mira, yo fijo mis ojos en Saga, que luce tal como el día anterior.

—A Aioros le salieron apenas unos cuantos brotes, pero Saga tenía sarpullido en todas partes: en los pies, en la boca, en los oídos. No paraba de llorar…—. Un suspiro que comparto me regala un instante para entender que ese que tengo frente a mí no es el Santo de Géminis al que temo y odio, en este pequeño espacio y en este pequeño instante, ese hombre no es más que un padre cuya fortaleza ya le pesa demasiado. Así, se ve exactamente como mi propio padre: superado por las circunstancias—. Tenía mucho dolor. Un día me dijo: padre, ¿voy a morir? —. Hace una pausa, toma aire y entonces se gira a mirarme de nuevo, yo siento cada músculo de mi cuerpo encogerse de tensión ante la fijeza de sus ojos. No sé qué busca, no sé qué quiere ver en mí—. Yo le dije que no lo sabía, pero que si iba a morir tenía que hacerlo como un hijo de Géminis. Si iba a morir tenía que ser luchando, tenía que ser sin miedo…

— _No tenemos permitido tener miedo_ —repite incansable mi hermano en mi cabeza. Lo ha dicho desde que tengo memoria y comprendo ahora su origen, pero también entiendo algo más, algo que antes no había llegado a ver: no me lo decía a mí, sino a sí mismo. Pero ¿qué hay en este mundo que pueda asustar a Saga de Géminis?

Le sostengo la mirada a duras penas. No por temor, sino por desconcierto. ¿Qué lo ha llevado a decidir contarme dicha anécdota? ¿Cuál es su intención? Intento tragar saliva, pero descubro mi garganta seca. Lo que veo no me gusta, él, ahora mismo, luce tan parecido a mi padre, tan falto de consuelo, tan desdichado. Tan humano.

—Le dije que un Santo de Oro no podía tener miedo, porque entonces todos detrás de él perderían la esperanza, le dije que no podía dejar a _sus hermanos_ solos en el camino, porque era el mayor, porque tenía una responsabilidad con ellos…

—Yo... No sé qué espera que diga…

—¿Sabes qué fue lo que dijo entonces?—me pregunta cómo si la respuesta fuera de mi conocimiento y solo tuviera que recordarla. Niego con la cabeza, un mudo _no_ forman mis labios—: "¿Qué será de Kanon si yo muero, padre?"

Le miro incrédulo. No termino de creer sus palabras y hasta me permito un gesto de consternación. El Santo suspira como si supiera que lo que dice es un sinsentido. Sabe bien que no le creo. Entonces se lleva una mano al cuello y se saca un colgante, el cual me muestra: se trata de un simple caracol marino sujeto a un cuero gastado.

—He escuchado el llamado de Macaria muchas veces en todos mis años al servicio de Nuestra Gracia. Pero la primera vez que estuve cerca de morir tenía dieciocho años…—dice, mirando el caracol que pende delante de sus ojos. Parece absorto en el recuerdo, la voz le tiembla, mismo temblor que parece recorrer el camino desde su garganta hasta los oscos dedos que sostienen el cuero—. "¿Qué será de mi hermano si yo muero?" Le pregunté a _mi padre,_ era lo único que me preocupaba… Esto era suyo... Su nombre era Andreas—dice, volviendo a colgarse el objeto, que continúa aferrando con su mano.

—Creí que había nacido muerto…

—Igual que tú —dice, mirándome con cierto cinismo—. Mi padre lo dejó vivir así como yo te dejé vivir a ti…Matamos a muchos hombres, sí, pero la Casa de Géminis no asesina recién nacidos; no hay ningún honor en el infanticidio.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Andreas y yo no nos conocíamos, sabía que estaba vivo y él sabía quién era yo, pero nunca nos habíamos visto. Él vivía con su madre en el Pireo—suspira, se gira a mirar a Saga, manteniendo su relato en suspenso. Pone con cuidado una de sus manos sobre su frente y le acaricia con el pulgar—. ¿Quieres a tu hermano, Kanon?

No respondo. _Si_ es lo primero que cruza mi mente. _No_ es lo segundo. Me mantengo en silencio y siento cómo desde mis entrañas la ansiedad me colma el cuerpo. Siento el miedo, el odio, la envidia, pero también afecto, pena y cariño. Quiero que muera y a la vez la sola idea me embarga de desdicha. Miro al Santo, dándome cuenta del errático ritmo de mi respiración y a pesar de todo, en sus ojos no hay reclamo, no hay furia, sino absoluta comprensión.

—Han sido muchas las maneras en que la Casa de Géminis se ha negado a su destino. Muchos los caminos que se han tomado; pero el dictamen de los dioses es ineludible y, sin embargo, aquí estoy, intentándolo una vez más...

—No entiendo…

—Un gemelo divino y un gemelo mortal. Un gemelo para Atenea y un gemelo para _el Hades_ … Y al final es el amor nuestra única y verdadera maldición.

" _La verdadera maldición de Géminis es la locura._ _Polux perdió la razón cuando su gemelo le fue arrebatado por Tanatos"._

—¿Qué pasó con Andreas?—pregunto con la voz vuelta un hilo. Sé la respuesta y aún así quiero oírlo decirla. Me levanto mareado, tambaleándome, acercándome al lecho por primera vez desde aquel día funesto, cuando aquella criada llegó hasta la puerta de la casa, con aquella carta en una mano, los ojos rojos y la palidez de un muerto. Me acerco a Saga y lo miro lo más cerca que he estado de él desde ese día, cuando ella dijo que la enviaba el Santo de Géminis.

—Andreas era _mi_ hermano, era _mi_ gemelo. Compartimos el útero, la sangre, el rostro y la maldición. Yo le amaba, le amé desde el mismo momento en que nos reencontramos; cuando supe que sin él estaba incompleto. _Ellos_ querían matarlo, pero si alguien iba a quitarle la vida ese debía ser yo; su vida era mía para arrebatársela. No iba a permitir que lo usaran para lastimarme.

—¿Ellos?

—No hay día en que las Erinias no me atormenten por mi crimen. Me persiguen sin descanso, sus voces no me dejan dormir, sus gritos me torturan a diario—confiesa llevándose una mano a la frente, sosteniéndola como si fuera a desprenderse de su cuerpo y comprendo al tiempo que oye voces que sólo hablan para él—. Saga es lo único que me ha mantenido aquí, en la cordura...

—Si mi destino es morir para no estorbar el camino de Saga, debió matarme al nacer. Debió tener el coraje de cumplir su deber...debió tener piedad de mí y no entregarme a esta vida...

Su silencio no hace más que darme la razón. No tiene manera de refutar mi argumento. Mi hermano lleva una vida colmada de lujos y privilegios, es adorado, respetado y admirado. Es amado. Pero a la vez el pago por cuanto tiene es alto, su vida, su cuerpo, su tiempo… yo.

—No hubiera funcionado, de todas formas—dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Mi padre sufrió ese destino; las parteras mataron a su madre y a su hermano con ella; pero eso no lo liberó. Se colgó porque ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar un día más—. Se levanta, me mira desde sus casi dos metros y después camina hasta la cómoda del rincón, de donde toma un frasco de píldoras y toma dos—. Anestesiado es como yo he aguantado los años que vinieron después de Andreas…

 _"Su Santidad ha invertido mucho tiempo en descubrir la manera de eludir o erradicar la maldición…"_

Le miro tomar las drogas y después le sostengo la mirada. El silencio entre nosotros de pronto parece cómplice e íntimo. Justo ahora no estoy seguro de haber comprendido en toda cabalidad sus palabras ni todo cuando me ha revelado; no comprendo sus intenciones al tenerme esta confianza. Él suspira y yo descubro que mi respiración es aún errática, entrecortada. Ni Alexandros ni Emir, su maestro, ni sus respectivos gemelos llegaron a traicionar al Santuario, ni a traerle días negros a la Diosa y, sin embargo, el Santo arguye que la maldición no pudo ser eludida.

— _"La verdadera maldición de Géminis es la locura"_ —me dijo mi padre—. _"Es el amor"_ —, argumenta Alexandros, pero no es así. Pólux, desde el momento mismo de su nacimiento, estaba condenado a esperar la muerte de Cástor. Estaba condenado a la soledad.

Morir para tortura del otro.

Saga nunca ha sido _verdaderamente_ mi hermano. No somos más que dos desconocidos que comparten un mismo rostro; pero es también innegable el lazo que nos une. Son innegables los días que he despertado aterrado por las pesadillas de Saga o las veces que él ha llegado a mi cabaña porque pudo sentir el dolor de alguna herida sufrida en el trabajo. Jamás llegué a sufrir el sarampión, pero durante su convalecencia, la comezón no me dejaba dormir. Cuando enfermó y cayó en cama, yo lo supe mucho antes de que el chisme se regara por el Santuario, nadie tuvo que decírmelo. Yo sólo sabía. Si él muere, ahora o después, ¿el dolor me enloquecería? Siempre he estado solo, pero vivir sin su existencia me aterra igualmente. ¿Por qué?

—Tienes un gran poder, Kanon. Cuando Saga despierte, si es que alguna vez lo hace, sería un error devolverte a tus redes y desperdiciar tu cosmos. De haber iniciado tu entrenamiento a tiempo, al día de hoy serías uno de los mejores aprendices que haya tenido—. Alexandros habla con seguridad, con tanta convicción que contradecirlo parece una tontería. Le miro enmudecido y casi por instinto miro a Saga, como si en cualquier momento él pudiera despertar y reclamar a su padre por este episodio de locura y sinsentido—. Atenea necesita más hombres con tu fuerza—. Estoy anonadado, en mi pecho siento una fría sensación más allá de lo descriptible, él me mira fijo, con ambos ojos; con rencor y orgullo, con desprecio y afecto—. Saga es mi hijo y mi heredero. Desde el día de su nacimiento estaba escrito que habría de portar mi manto y no hay fuerza en este universo que pueda cambiar eso. Pero tú, Kanon… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero destino? Los libros te han borrado a ti y a todo _Cástor_ que te antecedió. Deuteros ha sido el último al que se le entrenó a la par de su gemelo y su valía, sus hazañas, apenas fueron suficientes para que su nombre sobreviviera en los cantos.

—No entiendo…

—He hablado con Su Santidad. Si así lo quieres, podrás entrenar bajo mi supervisión por la armadura de Sextante, grado de Plata de primera clase. Un manto poderoso y tradicionalmente fiel a la Casa de Géminis.

—No...—digo apenas con un hilo de voz—. No puedo…

—Puedes, Kanon—insiste, con aquella misma convicción del día que me arrastró fuera de mi camino rumbo a la Casa de Géminis—. Pero esta vez es cuestión de que quieras. Esta vez te dejo elegir...

¿Elegir?

¿Soy realmente libre de elegir?

¿Soy realmente libre de hacer cualquier cosa?

Layo se creyó libre cuando se deshizo de Edipo, sin saber que no hacía más que condenarse. No respondo porque no quiero hacer lo mismo; porque quizá todo esto no sean más que entresijos del destino para acercarme más al único propósito por el que vine a este mundo.

—Ha habido otros gemelos que han obtenido distintas armaduras. Su Santidad Sage y Su Santidad Hakurei tuvieron una vida de glorias y caminos fortuitos. Sé que alguna vez la Casa de Géminis podrá tener un destino así.

—¿Por qué…?—digo entonces, apenas escuchándome yo mismo— ¿Por qué hace esto por mí?

—Yo no te odio, aunque ninguna de mis acciones haya demostrado lo contrario. Estaba muy enojado solamente; Saga es mi hijo, mi único hijo. Estuve ahí cuando nació, lo alimenté, velé sus enfermedades, consolé sus pesadillas. Le enseñé a hablar, a caminar, a leer… Saga es la única razón por la que no me he suicidado y tú, tu mala estrella, tu maldición, tu infortunio, me lo iban a quitar todo… y las voces… las voces hablan más fuerte que de costumbre…

Le miro consternado, incrédulo. Sus ojos son sinceros aunque busco encontrar la burla en alguna parte. La razón no puede ser así de simple, todo el sufrimiento de meses, las horas de entrenamiento,el dolor, el miedo, el odio; todo eso no puede tener un origen tan burdo, tan elemental. Siento mi labio temblar y la sangre dentro de mis venas correr caliente por mis miembros.

No puede ser así de simple.

—¿Qué cambió entonces?

—El médico me dio unas drogas nuevas…—dice como si fuera obvio—. Las voces se callan un rato y entonces puedo pensar con claridad.

Siento el palpitar de mi cosmos amenazando con desatarse, peleo por mantener el control por no obviar mi furia, mi indignación. ¿Sólo eso? ¿Drogas nuevas y ya? Ni mi esfuerzo, ni mi empeño, ni mi natural talento; no es mi destacada terquedad ni mi deseo por evitar la maldición...

—No pude salvar a Andreas y Saga no podrá salvarte a ti…

—No necesito que nadie me salve.

—Eso mismo dijo Andreas, el día que lo maté…

.

.


	5. Hierós

**5.- Hierós**

.

.

Delante de mí, vigilante, juzgadora, temeraria, se yergue inalcanzable _Atenea Partenos._ En su mano derecha: la Victoria; en la izquierda el escudo. Sin lanza y con el yelmo echado hacia atrás mira detrás de las Doce Casas hacia el horizonte, por encima de la faramalla y el escándalo que se produce a sus pies. Mira más allá de la frontera del Santuario, hacia un lugar lejos de nosotros. Lejos de sus sobrecogidos fieles.

Sus ojos divinos no miran a nadie. No miran a las vírgenes con sus panderos y sus liras, no miran a los sacerdotes cantar ni a los Santos que, en perfecto orden de revista, lucen sus mejores clámides y las armaduras tan pulidas que no se les puede mirar porque reflejan en demasía el sol.

 _Saga. Saga. Saga._

No mira a la columna de peregrinos que se ha congregado a las puertas de su _adytón_. No me mira a mí y, sin embargo, yo mantengo los ojos fijos en ella porque quizá así pueda estar a salvo del miedo, a salvo del odio, a salvo de mis propios negros pensamientos que me asustan incluso a mi, su dueño; quizá si la miro pueda ella tener un poco de piedad.

 _¡Saga! ¡Saga! ¡Saga!_

—¿Qué es lo que miras?—pregunta Aioros, parándose al lado mío y tratando de seguir la trayectoria de mis ojos para encontrar qué me tiene tan embelesado. Cuando no descubre la causa de mi interés, regresa la mirada a mí y me extiende la manta que habré de usar. La recibo con movimientos mecánicos, apenas dándome cuenta de mis propias acciones. La tela suave me parece incomoda y el color me resulta chocante.

Al canto armonioso de las vírgenes y las graves voces de Santos y sacerdotes, se unen los llantos de la servidumbre y los refugiados que, cautivados de emoción, gritan en una variedad de lenguas indistinguibles rezos y alabanzas. La piel se me eriza al oírlos a todos, me siento mareado, me duele el estómago. Quiero vomitar. El olor del incienso me provoca jaqueca. Por encima de todo ello, de la música, del canto, del rezo, está el nombre de Saga.

Ellos lo gritan, le aclaman catárticos. Saga, dicen. Saga, celebran y siento que la rabia me hierve la sangre. Quiero girarme y gritarles que yo no soy él, que este rostro idéntico al suyo es mío. Quiero gritar que no somos iguales, que no nos parecemos en nada. Que soy yo, el maldito, quien acogerá a la diosa que los ignora, a la diosa que no los mira. La diosa que nos lo ha quitado todo.

 _¡SAGA! ¡SAGA! ¡SAGA!_

—Es hora de que entres—dice Alexandros tras de mí. Su expresión es indescifrable, sus ojos parecen distraídos, que me miran y no, y su actitud amansada son prueba de que ha excedido la dosis de medicamentos otra vez. Esos que le hacen olvidar de vez en cuando que yo no soy Saga, que su hermano ha muerto, que me desprecia y que no debería confiar en mí. Atestado de sus drogas no oye las voces que dice que le hablan y en cambio habla él, que con anécdotas cortadas y detalles confusos, me ha contado todo sobre Andreas—. Incluso si ahora mismo todos piensan que eres otro, no es Saga quien recibirá a la Diosa. Serás su Protector, su _Égida_ y espero que entiendas lo que eso significa…

Entiendo bien. Entiendo mucho más y mucho mejor de lo que ellos creen. Sé que este ritual es más que sólo cargar un recién nacido. Tras de mí la muchedumbre que aclama el nombre de Saga es incapaz siquiera de imaginar la mentira, han sido tan fácilmente engañados, ellos, los protectores del universo. Tontos. Estúpidos. Incluso los Santos de Oro se han callado ante la farsa porque tienen miedo de admitir en voz alta las dudas que tienen respecto a la milagrosa recuperación de Saga. Más de uno sospecha. Más de uno lo sabe, pero ninguno habla, ninguno me exhibe porque depositaron demasiado en Saga y se quedaron con muy poco. Sin mí, sin mi mentira, perderían el rumbo.

Las puertas del _adytón_ se cierran tras de mí, dejándome encerrado en la habitación sagrada que pocos han pisado y pisarán en toda su vida. El ambiente es tenso dentro, el calor es sofocante y un intenso aroma a sangre y sudor se impera por encima del incienso que poco puede hacer para aminorar el hedor. Las vírgenes que corretean por el cuarto no parecen enteradas de mi entrada, pero dos viejas me notan casi de inmediato, acercándose a mí y guiándome, en medio de halagos de forzado _katharevousa_.

Las mujeres me abandonan al lado izquierdo del altar. Al otro lado se encuentra el Patriarca al que por primera vez le veo la cara. Lo miro sorprendido y anonadado, es más viejo de lo que jamás imaginé, los lunares lemurianos se esconden bajo la piel flácida de la frente y sus ojos parecen diminutos bajo los párpados caídos. El pelo es blanco y tiene la cara y las manos llenas de manchas de la edad. Pero es casi tan alto como Alexandros, apenas y se encorva, y ahí parado como está sigue siendo imponente y majestuoso.

El Patriarca me mira y me sonríe con afabilidad, en su mano veo brillar la daga de oro con que habrá de cortar el ombligo de la Diosa, la sostiene con pulso firme, sin embargo, es notable que una serie de pensamientos turbios llenan su mente, recuerdos, probablemente, de una guerra sucedida hace dos siglos, de la primera vez que vio a La Diosa. De la vez que la vio dar su último aliento.

Sus ojos son como un oasis de serenidad a pesar de la inquietud que nos rodea. Me mira y siento por un momento que puedo estar tranquilo ante este destino torcido. En sus ojos está eso que no encontré en los ojos de _Atenea_ _Partenos_. Él, doscientas veces sabio, sabe que no es mi culpa haber nacido Géminis, sabe que yo no elegí esta vida y sabe que no quiero estar aquí. Y pese a toda esa comprensión no veo desprecio, veo fe; él doscientas veces vivido, confía en mí. Por primera vez alguien que no es mi padre me mira por quien soy y aunque quiero aferrarme a este momento y a su mirada esperanzadora, él me dirige una expresión cansada y compungida, seguidamente desvía los ojos, rompe la momentánea conexión y comprendo que este instante ha llegado muy tarde en mi vida.

Él también lo sabe.

Busco algo más que mirar con un sentimiento muy parecido a la tragedia, siento como si me hubieran golpeado cien veces. Lo siguiente que entra a mi campo de visión es ella: "La madre". Echada sobre el altar como si fuera un cordero esperando ser sacrificado, se encuentra la mujer que dará a luz a la Diosa. Vulgar y sin rastro alguno de particularidades sobresalientes, es evidente que tiene de divina solamente el abultado vientre. Ella se retuerce por las contracciones, llora, grita, la sangre y el líquido le mana de entre las piernas y a ninguna de las mujeres les importa. El Patriarca la contempla con calma, pero casi que parece asqueado con el espectáculo y sus susurros nada hacen para calmarla. La miro a sólo dos pasos de distancia, la miro desde el sitio de honor a su izquierda. La miro con mi fina ropa ceremonial, con mis insignias del Zodiaco y no rezo, no canto, sólo la miro llorar aterrada y me pregunto ¿cuantos años tiene esta pobre criatura? ¿tiene familia alguna? ¿El padre de Atenea espera afuera por esta mujer, tratando de no pensar en la hija que no es suya?

Entre sollozos, sus ojos húmedos me encuentran y me lanzan súplicas mudas. Sigue llorando y sigue mirándome como si quisiera lanzarse a mis brazos. Doy un paso hacia ella y casi de inmediato, cuando comprende que me tiene lo suficientemente cerca, su mano apresa mi muñeca con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz.

Grita agónica, veo claramente su vientre moverse de manera grotesca y como si hubieran oído una señal de guerra, las vírgenes se apresuran a llegar hasta ella. Sostienen sus hombros, le sujetan los tobillos y las rodillas para que sus piernas se mantengan abiertas y una de las ancianas le sube el vestido mojado hasta la cintura. La vergüenza me hace desviar la mirada a su rostro empapado de sudor y lágrimas, sus dedos se aprietan alrededor de mi muñeca como si fuera ese el único apoyo que le queda en la vida.

—¡Puja, niña, puja!—ordena la anciana a la vez que humedece una toalla en agua caliente.

—Sé valiente, Ília—dice el Patriarca a su vez, por primera vez elevando la voz lo suficiente para que ella pueda oírlo—. Todo acabará en un segundo.

 _Ília_ le mira aterrada, sus labios tiemblan de miedo y dolor. El Patriarca coloca su mano manchada sobre su mejilla y con una dulzura inusitada le acaricia la piel sudada. Siento sus dedos relajarse un momento para después apretar fuerte otra vez y gritar a la vez que comienza a pujar con fuerza, por fin siguiendo las órdenes de las parteras.

Treinta y nueve minutos le toma a La Diosa nacer. Cuando su llanto llena la habitación, siento a mi cuerpo estremecerse, de repente me siento incapaz de respirar, no me doy cuenta del momento en que el Patriarca se ha movido para cortar la carne que es lo último que la ata a esta mujer mortal.

Intento tomar aire, pero apenas puedo inhalar lo suficiente para un corto suspiro. Una mujer me jala el brazo, me zarandea un poco, la escucho decir algo sobre el honor y la manta. La Diosa se enfría en las manos de la anciana y yo apenas me doy cuenta que he entrelazado mis dedos con los de Ília.

—¿Vas a cuidarla?—inquiere con ojos desorbitados y un jadeo de desesperación. No respondo, estoy inmóvil, intento recuperar mi mano pero ella se aferra ansiosa—. ¡¿Vas a cuidarla?!—repite histérica.

Desenredo nuestros dedos y apenas lo consigo, la anciana pone a Atenea en mis brazos, envolviendola con la manta y mirándome con furia. Pero yo no le presto atención a la deidad que sostengo porque su madre aún me grita agónica, ya no pregunta, ahora me ordena con rabia protegerla y un minuto más tarde me lo suplica. El color abandona su rostro tan rápido como la vida escurre entre sus muslos.

Le ha tomado sólo cuatro minutos morirse.

—Sal con Nuestra Gracia—indica el Patriarca, haciendo un ademán y parándose a propósito frente a la joven muerta para que yo no la vea más —. Todos están esperando verla.

A pesar de la orden, no me muevo ni un paso. La Diosa se remueve entre mis brazos, el corazón se me acelera, me sofoco y trato de no mirarla pero ella emite un gimoteo extraño que me induce a bajar los ojos hacia ella. Es diminuta entre la manta y mis manos. Blanca, rubia, con ojos como plata líquida que me miran con atención, fijos, interesados. Ella es una diosa e incluso con sus pocos minutos en este mundo, parece consciente de si misma. Sabe quién es y con los ojos fijos en mí, trata de decidir si es prudente confiar. Entonces una imagen asalta mi mente: podría soltarla justo ahora y ella, aún con toda su divinidad, caería. Podría romperle el cuello de un bofetón. Podría aplastar su cabeza sin apenas esfuerzo con una sola de mis manos. Podría asesinarla ahora mismo y ni las vírgenes, ni los cientos de fieles, ni el Patriarca tendrían un momento para reaccionar.

Podría matarla aquí, ahora.

Esta es la diosa que me arrebató a Saga. Es la diosa por la que mi madre hubo de morir. Es la diosa por la que mi padre vive en una choza trabajando sin descanso. Esta es Atenea, la diosa que separa hermanos. La diosa que ha asesinado a su madre para nacer. La diosa que quiere darme una armadura de Plata cuando tengo un cosmos dorado.

Si la mato ahora ¿qué sucedería? ¿Ella es capaz de defenderse siquiera?

Su vida me pertenece, es mía para arrebatarsela. Yo, un mortal. Yo, nadie. Yo, el maldito, sostengo entre mis dedos el futuro de la humanidad, en mis manos yace el destino del mundo. Sería tan fácil.

Tan fácil.

Ella no puede protegernos. Pasarán años antes de que pueda siquiera sostenerse por sí misma. No es una guerrera. No es una sabia. No es ninguna jueza. Esta criatura tan débil, tan frágil, tan inútil, no tiene derecho alguno sobre mi destino.

Doscientos años.

Cinco como yo.

Por ella. Por esta insignificancia.

—Sal con ella o dámela ahora, Kanon—dice Shion con autoridad. A dicho mi nombre sin temor, sin duda, frente a las mujeres y frente a Atenea. No ha temido a las consecuencias de mi nombre y decido que yo tampoco debería preocuparme.

—Es solo que me ha cautivado su grandeza, _mi_ _señor_ —respondo actuando muy bien mi papel de Santo devoto—. He quedado abrumado, es todo. Ahora mismo cumpliré con mi deber.

Salgo del adytón y de inmediato una aclamación inicia, haciendo eco por cada rincón. Camino hasta el punto donde todos pueden verme, pero no elevo a Atenea ni la descubro para que puedan verla, aunque eso no parece importarle a nadie porque siguen gritando de emoción. En primera fila los Santos de Oro elevan sus manos con las palmas hacia el cielo y comienzan a rezar, siendo imitados por el resto en poco.

Parmenio de Piscis no es llamado "El Devoto" en vano pues es quien dirige la oración, quien llora con mayor emoción y el primero que colapsa de exaltación cayendo de rodillas.

Miro a Atenea de nuevo. No se si lo que busco es la razón que me desmotive a arrancarle la cabeza o si espero que muestre alguna reacción ante toda la conmoción que su presencia ha causado. No encuentro ni lo uno ni lo otro: ella está dormida, sin más.

Me enfurezco. Siento la sangre hervir en mis venas, siento la palpitación amenazante de mi cosmos responder a mi rabia. Contengo un gruñido y junto a él, contengo el odio en mi pecho. Un pitido atraviesa mis oídos, enmudeciendo el escándalo de los fieles y acrecentando su aguda nota. Las manos me hormiguean, los dedos se cierran alrededor de su diminuto cuello casi con delicadeza y cuando estoy a solo un apretón de terminar con su vida y su maldición, despierta. Sus ojos, lagunas de plata, se fijan en mis ojos, verdes de celos y odio. Mis dedos siguen a un movimiento de ahorcarla, pero no responden a mis deseos y de pronto siento que flaqueo en mi convicción de acabar con su reciente vida. Me mira con sabiduría milenaria, me juzga, me reprocha y me perdona…

Pero su misericordia no ablanda mi corazón. Ansío su muerte como una sed desesperante, pero me detengo en el segundo decisivo, decido no hacerlo no porque la lucidez volviera a mí o por cobardía. Simplemente porque me niego a mi destino.

Me niego a mi maldicion, a mi destino negro y a mí augurio funesto que solo trae días negros y muerte. Nací para envidiar a mi hermano. Nací para traicionar a La Diosa. Nací para trae desgracia al Santuario y simplemente me niego a cumplir con ello.

Me duele el pecho, mi respiración es errática, me doy cuenta que estoy llorando, pero a pesar de todo, el rencor sigue ahí, el odio no se va, solo se ha arrinconado como un perro cobarde y no hacen más que avivar mis malos pensamientos y ennegrecer más mi alma.

No quiero esto para mí. No quiero esta vida. No quiero este destino.

Soy un pescador, uno muy bueno, no un Santo.

No lo soporto más, miro a todas partes buscando a alguien para entregársela, un lugar donde depositarla. Apenas mis ojos ubican a Aioros camino hasta él, sorprendiéndolo cuando lo nota y sacándolo de balance cuando dejo a la recién nacida en sus brazos. Apenas la recibe, camino hacia atrás con cautela, como si intentara que una peligrosa bestia salvaje no se me tirara encima, Sagitario da dos pasos y estira a Atenea hacia mí, confundido, desencajado, totalmente contrariado mira a los Santos, me mira a mí y finalmente la mira a ella.

No sé qué pensamientos equivocados cruzan por la mente del resto de los fieles que, entre rezos y peanes, aplauden y ovacionan mi acción. Quizá creen que he querido compartir mi honor con mis hermanos, quizá creen que Saga está reconociendo la valía de Sagitario de esta manera. No lo sé. No me importa.

Yo solo quiero irme lejos de ella. Lejos de todo. Pero no tengo hacia dónde huir, frente a mi más de tres mis fieles me observan y detrás están solo el adytón y el cadáver de la madre de La Diosa. Miro a todas partes buscando una salida, ni atrás ni adelante, a los lados solo el despeñadero. El aire me golpea, las rodillas están a punto de colapsar bajo mi peso.

No tengo salida.

—Ven conmigo—dice una voz seria y de tono monótono. Siento una mano fuerte tomar mi hombro y jalarme con cuidado hacia atrás. Es Alexandros quien me conduce con firmeza, primero creo que volveremos a entrar al adytón, pero no es así. Rodeamos los pies de la efigie de Atenea Partenos hasta quedar tras sus pies y descubro un muro entre la maleza que ahí crece que tiene una puerta. El Santo la abre y me hace bajar por unos escalones tallados en la piedra de la montaña apenas lo suficientemente anchos para mi pie.

Bajamos a prisa y durante todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos dice nada. Creo que esperará a terminar el descenso para comenzar a gritarme y propinarme la mayor paliza de mi vida por lo que he hecho para luego matarme por fin, pero no es así. Ahí abajo, esperándome, está mi padre.

Alexandros lo mira y mi padre hace una reverencia respetuosa. Me sonríe y estira una mano hacia mí, yo no la tomo, pero me acerco a él y es como si verlo me arrebatara la poca fuerza que aún me queda, pues termino arrodillado abrazado a su cintura.

—Hoy lo has hecho bien—dice—. Muy bien.

—Ya no lo soporto más…

—Está bien, hijo. Mi señor de Géminis me ha dicho que tienes permiso de quedarte en casa hoy. Niky ha hecho una comida increíble, mejor que cualquier cosa que yo pudiera cocinarte y…

—Sólo sácame de aquí…

—Vuelve a Géminis cuando estés repuesto—dice El Santo mientras intento ponerme de pie para irme con mi padre. Su orden me petrifica y no soy capaz de mirarlo para decirle que no quiero volver nunca más ahí. Sin esperar a que le responda, se va.

A pesar de su altura y sus brazos endurecidos por el trabajo, mi padre no tiene la fuerza suficiente para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, por lo que espera con paciencia a que me reponga de mi colapso. Sigo confundido, la cabeza me da vueltas, la mirada se me desenfoca. Incluso yo soy incapaz de decidir a qué se debe mi malestar. Miro mis manos, están temblando, siento un fuerte dolor de estómago seguido de una jaqueca. Siento todo el cuerpo embrutecido y cuando hago un nuevo esfuerzo por levantarme todo desaparece, dejándome solo el sabor amargo de la bilis en la boca.

Me pongo de pie y de pronto lo siento, lo entiendo. Simplemente lo sé.

—Saga...—digo a mi padre, mirando hacia la dirección de la Fuente de Atenea.

—¿Quieres verlo?—pregunta a su vez, palmeándome el rostro como si quisiera comprobar que sigo lúcido.

—Despertó… está despierto…

Despierto y solo.

—Y está asustado...Muy asustado...

Eso, de alguna manera, me reconforta.

.

.


End file.
